Chiyoko Hana
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Haloha CHAPTER 5 update chapter kali ini adalah pertemuan antara 1000GF dengan para GoM kuroko Kagami, selain itu, chapter kali ini akan berisikan pembagian grup mana yang akan kamu dan keempat temanmu masuki.. Apakah kalian bisa masuk kedalam grup 1 dan ikut dalam pertandingan? Silahkan dibaca aja ya GoM x reader
1. Chapter 1: first day in Teiko

**First fanfic, maaf kalau jelek yaaa...**

**Author : .3**

**PenName: Misaki Younna (panggil Saki atau Mika aja ****)**

**Genre : Friendship, romance*nanti chapter depan,*,humor *maybe***

**Rated : k+(ngga ngertiii)**

**Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke sudah pasti punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi ssu~**

**warning : hati-hati ada banyak TYPO berterbangan(?), bahasa aneh, gajhe, abal.**

**saki:oh iya sebenarnya Saki bingung mau kasih nama fanficnya apa, eh tanya ke temen dianya ngasih request Chiyoko Hana, aneh? suka-suka Saki dong*PLAK* ya walaupan Saki masih ragu sama arti dari namanya but That's ok, dann daripada banyak capcipcusDER!(?) kita lanjut aja ke ceritanya, ok?**

**Ok let's start ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chiyoko Hana**_

Teiko High School,sekolah yang terkenal karena klub basket putranya yang memiliki anggota sebanyak 100 orang,tetapi selain itu klub basket putra juga memiliki 5 orang pemain dengan bakat luar biasa seperti monster yang hanya ada selama 10 tahun sekali, yang disebut **Kiseki no Sedai **atau **Generation of Miracles **atau **Generasi Keajaiban** yang disingkat **GoM **dengan kapten yang disebut **The Emperor **atau sang kaisar**,**selain itu dikabarkan juga ada satu orang pemain yang menjadi bayangan mereka atau orang ke enam yang disebut **The Phantom Six Man **,ditambah lagi dengan seorang manager yang mengetahui berbagai macam data dengan mudah membuat klub basket Teiko menjadi klub yang ditakuti karena kehebatannya...

tetapi...

selain klub basket putra siapa yang menyangka kalau klub basket putri juga merupakan klub yang ditakuti jika klub basket putra disebut **Kiseki no Sedai **atau **GoM **maka klub basket putri memiliki 5 orang gadis yang memiliki bakat yang juga tidak dapat diremehkan,mereka disebut **Chiyoko Hana **atau **One Thousand Generation Flower **atau **Anak Seribu Generasi Bunga** yang disingkat menjadi** 1000GF **(_**kise :"hah? GF kan Girl Friend? Saki :bukan itu artinya BAKA.|kise : namanya aneh –ssu -_-" |Saki: aneh? Suka-suka gue dong!"ditendang**_") **1000GF ** terdiri dari 5 orang gadis yang memiliki bakat di bidangnya masing-masing,bahkan jika mereka disamakan dengan** GoM** kekuatan mereka cukup seimbang,tetapi jika klub basket putra memiliki seorang **Phantom Six Man** maka klub basket putri memiliki seorang kapten yang mendapat barbagai macam sebutan tetapi sebutan yang paling terkenal adalah sebutan sebagai... **The Mysterious Queen** atau sang ratu misterius.

Kenapa misterius?tentu saja karena sang kapten entah kenapa tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya saat sedang bertanding, atau malah bisa dibilang kalau sang kapten tidak pernah ikut bertanding karena satu alasan, alasan apa? Saat ditanyakan apa alasannya para anggota hanya menjawab

"kami saja sudah cukup untuk bertanding,kalau kapten ikut, bisa-bisa musuh tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan satu skor pun. Lagipula kapten hanya cukup untuk mengatur strategi atas apa yang harus kami lakukan dan jika ditanyakan kehebatannya,kami hanya bisa mengatakan kalau disamakan dengan anggota **GoM** maka kekuatan kapten sama dengan 3 orang anggota **GoM**"

Dan jika kalian tahu,sebenarnya tugas dari para** 1000GF** bukan hanya untuk bermain dan memperoleh kemenangan,tetapi mereka juga bermain untuk ,mendapatkan banyak teman dan menyadarkan dunia bahwa bukan hanya anak laki-laki,tetapi anak perempuan juga bisa bermain basket, dan yang menjadi pion utama dalam tugas mereka adalah sang kapten yang selalu menyemangati para anggotanya untuk terus maju dan tidak mudah putus asa,

Yapp dan sekarang inilah kehidupanmu sebagai salah seorang **Chiyoko Hana **atau tepatnya sebagai... **The** **Mysterious Queen...**

Dimulai sejak pertama kali kamu masuk ke dalam Teikou High School sebagai murid kelas 1

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**READER POV**_

"[name]-chan pass bolanya ke aku,cepat"

"ok"jawabku

"[name]saat aku oper bolanya padamu segera lakukan dunk ok?"

"Ha'i"jawabku dan setelah menerima bola aku langsung berlari ke arah ring sambil terus melewati tim lawan yang mencoba menghalangiku,saat aku sudah di dekat ring,aku segara melompat dan ingin melakukan dunk,tetapi tiba-tiba saja...

**JDUKK..."**AWWWWW...ITAAAIII..."teriakku . "e-eh..loh kok aku ada di kamar ya?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri,_**'oh jangan-jangan tadi hanya mimpi ya'**_pikirku . aku menghela nafas, 'sial sekali sih rasanya, padahal lagi mimpi indah tapi malah hilang gara-gara jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala duluan,kan kepalaku jadinya benjol' ucapku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sedikit benjol.

"Ya udah deh aku mandi aja apalagi hari ini kan hari pertama aku masuk ke SMP Teikou yang terkenal itu, aku ngga boleh terlambat!"

. Ucapku dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi ***you know lah lagi ngapain*** setelah itu aku memakai baju seragam putri smp Teiko lalu berdiri di depan kaca sambil mengikat rambutku menjadi ikatan ponytail dengan pita berwarna biru, lalu melihat diriku yang terpantul di depan kaca

" ok,sempurna"ucapku dan segera menuju ke ruang makan sambil membawa tas berwarna hitam sedikit kebiruan yang sudah diisi oleh **kaa-san **dan **tou-san** .

"**Ohayou **kaa-san,tou-san" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah **ohayou **[name],bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam?"jawab sekaligus tanya kaa-san yang sedang meminum teh.

"**Ohayou **[name]"jawab tou-san sambil membaca koran.

"tidurku nyenyak kok Kaa-san" jawabku lalu segera duduk dan mengambil beberapa roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat

"**Itaddakimasu**" ucapku lalu memakan roti itu.

"hari ini kamu akanmasuk ke SMP Teiko kan [name]?apa kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"tanya Tou-san.

"sudah kok,malahan aku sudah pengen banget berangkat sekarang padahal 45 menit lagi baru masuk sekolah hehehe"ucapku setelah menelan gigitan roti yang ada di mulutku.

"oh iya [name], kalau tidak salah Tetsuya-kun juga masuk SMP Teikou kan?"tanya Kaa-san.

"hnn? Oh ihya yha akhu jugha lupha khalau thetshuha-khun mhasuk Theikho" ucapku dengan mulut yang di penuhi dengan roti.

"[name] habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara"ucap Tou-san sambil **sweatdroped.**

"glek..ahh **gomen ne** ..hnn?oh iya aku juga lupa kalau Tetsuya-kun juga masuk Teiko hehehe"ucapku mengulangi lagi setelah menelan potongan roti terakhir.

Oh iya,kuroko-kun yang disebutkan disini itu adalah tetangga ku, nama lengkapnya Kuroko Tetsuya, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi bisa dibilang sahabatan gitu.

"nee Kaa-san,Tou-san aku sudah selesai makan"ucapku lalu berdiri dan ke ruang depan untuk memakai sepatu setelah mengambil tasku yang tadi kuletakkan di atas kursi.

"**Ittekimasu**!" teriakku sebelum membuka pintu yang dijawab oleh Kaa-san

"**Itterashai**"setelah Kaa-san mengatakan itu aku pun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba "**Ohayou** [name]-san" ucap seseorang, aku bingung, 'perasaan ngga ada orang deh' pikirku sambil celingak-celinguk, tapi saat aku melihat ke ebelah kiri...

"KYAAAAAA...umbbfffhhhh" aku teriak tapi langsung di bekap sama orang itu yang ternyata adalah... "Te-tetsuya-kun?" ucapku sambil bengong melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mata bulat yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang menyerupai perempuan tentu saja membuatnya tampak –_**moe**_. Tapi gini-gini Kuroko-kun entah kenapa suka banget menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba,bahkan sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku belum terbiasa...

"domo"ucap Tetsuya-kun tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"haahhh...lain kali munculahdengan normal ok?" tanyaku ke Tetsuya-kun.

"Ha'i,akan aku usahakan."ucapnya...

"nee tetsuya-kun,kamu masuk SMP Teikou juga ya ? aku baru taho loh" ucapku .

"hmm,maaf aku lupa memberi tahumu [name]-san.

"Tidak apa-apa,yang penting kalau kita satu sekolah berarti kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"ya begitulah"ucapnya sambil tetap berwajah **pokerface.**

"ya udah, yuk kita jalan lagi kalau kita diam terus disini nanti malah terlambat"ucapku dan mulai berjalan setelah dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tetsuya-kun.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**SKIP TIME**

**Di depan gerbang SMP Teiko**

"uwaahhh sekolahnya besar sekali.."ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ne Tetsuya-kun,disini ramai jadi hati-hati kalau tidak mau berpi- " ucapan ku terhenti saat aku melihat ke sebelah kiriku dan yang kudapatkan hanya...kosong "-sah" lanjutku sambil **sweatdroped**

"haahhhh... hilang kan"ucapku sambil menghela nafas. "ya udah deh , aku masuk aja nanti juga ketemu" setelah itu aku pun memasuki SMP Teikou. Tiba-tiba..

"[name]-chaann!" teriak seseorang. Aku pun melihat ke depan gerbang dimana ada 5 orang gadis berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan mereka padaku...aku hanya melihat mereka tapi lama-lama kayaknya aku kenal deh...emmmm siapa ya? Hnnn ...AHH! aku tahu mereka..mereka kan...

"misa-chan!, yuki-chan!, yuka-chan!, haru-chan!," teriakku sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"[name]-chan! Kamu itu orangnya telmi ya? Dipanggil-panggil kok malah bengong" ucap misa-chan padaku.

"hu-uh bengong nya kayak orang liat setan lagi" ucap Yuki-chan dan Yuka-chan berbarengan.

"hnn"ucap haru-chan.

"hehehe gomen ne, aku tadi mikir siapa yang manggil eh ternyata kalian" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Nah apa kalian mau tahu mereka siapa?mereka adalah teman-teman ku di SD dulu ini profilnya

Yushira Misaki : rambutnya berwarna oranye terang kemerahan dikit(?),jadi kayak,panjang rambutnya sebahu, warna matanya hijau emerald, tingginya sih menurut aku 168 cm,dia itu sifatnya baik,suka menolong,apalagi dia itu pintar, Misa-chan itu yang paling tinggi di antara kami .. panggilannya gini-gini Misa-chan itu punya Frienemy namanya Haru-chan.

Kumika Yuka dan: Yuka warna rambutnya raven alias hitam kebiru-biruan sepunggung suka diikat setengah dan make jepit rambut di poni sebelah kanannya, Yuka itu orangnya gaul,dan lucu tapi pintar kalau bikin orang marah, Yuka-chan itu orangnya lincah, bahkan terlalu lincah..dan Yuka-chan itu juga mengidap penyakit** SISTER COMPLEX** ,tingginya 160 cm ,aku manggil Yuka ya Yuka-chan.

Kumika Yuki : Yuki-chan dan Yuka-chan itu kembar yuki hitam kelam, panjangnya sepunggung juga tapi diikat kepang dua sama suka make pita putih kecil sebagai ikat rambutnya dan sifatnya itu agak misterius gimana gitu, tapi kalau bisa jangan cari masalah sma Yuki-chan soalnya kalau marah Yuki-chan ngga akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan jurus bela -chan itu suka melompat,ngga tahu deh kenapa, kalau katanya sih biar cepet tinggi -_-" Tingginya 159 cm. Kalau Yuki aku panggil Yuki-chan,

Shouma Haruka : aku manggilnya Haru-chan, aku juga ngga terlalu menegerti sifat Haru-chan sih, orangnya agak cuek, dingin , tapi jangan lupakan sifat Tsundere nya, Haru-chan rambutnya warna merah terang sepinggang dengan mata berwarna gold, tingginya 165 dan satu hal yang bikin aku agak bingung, entah kenapa Haru-chan suka make bando telinga kucing di kepalanya, haha aneh kan?.tapi gitu-gitu kata teman-temanku dia itu manis meski suka berantem sama Misa-chan sih...tapi meski begitu Haru-chan hebat dalam melempar benda,mau bola,sepatu,pot bunga dan lain-lain hehehe, tinggi Haru-chan 165 cm sementara aku tinggi nya Cuma 166cm

**`~~~~~OK BACK TO THE STORY ~~~~~~~**

"uwaahhh ... kalian juga masuk SMP Teiko juga? Aku baru tahuu..."ucapku sambil mengerucutkan(?) mulutku..

"tentu saja kami juga masuk ke sini, ingat kan kita sudah berjanji untuk masuk SMP yang sama" ucap Misa-chan sambil mengelus rambutku...

"maaf mengganggu reuni kecil kita tapi, kita harus segera masuk dan memilih klub yang akan kita ikuti,"ucap Haru-chan."tapi bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian,tapi kalau kalian tahu kita mengganggu jalanan disini "lanjutnya.

'**Tsundere'-_-" **batin kami berempat.

"hmm, ya sudah yuk."ucapku dan kami pun masuk untuk memilih klub mana yang akan kami ikuti.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

_**DI HALAMAN SMP TEIKO**_

"umm...**minna**,kalian akan pilih klub apa?" tanya Yuka-chan disela-sela keributan di tempat ini.

"ehh iya-ya,kalian milih apa?"tanya Misa-chan.

Kami berlima hening sampai kami tersenyum nista bersamaan lalu beseru cukup kencang mungkin?

"BASKET!" ucap kami bersamaan lalu tertawa

"ha hahahahahakalian juga milih basket nih?" tanyaku.

"hmm kalau aku pasti memilih basket"ucap Yuki-chan setelah sekian lama memilih untuk diam.

"aku sih pasti sama dengan Yuki,sebagai kakak yang baik aku harus menjaga imouto ku kan?" ucap Yuka-chan, oh iya aku lupa bilang ya kalau Yuka itu kakaknya dan Yuki itu adiknya.

"sama"ucap Misa-chan dan Haru-chan bersamaan,lalu mereka saling menatap dan terjadi lah perang melotot selama 5 menit yang harus selesai karena aku menghentikan mereka.

"sudah-sudah yang penting ayo kita cari tempat untuk mendaftar klub basket putri."ucapku setelah berhasil menenangkan Misa-chan dan Haru-chan.

"ok" ucap ke-4 temanku itu dan segera mencari stand tempat pendaftaran.

Dari jauh ada seorang pemuda laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang dikerubungi anak perempuan,_**'kayaknya pernah liat di tv deh,artis atau model ya?**_**'** pikirku ,tapi aku hanya berjalan pergi. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang turun dari sebuah mobil **(maaf lupa mobil apa)** ngomong-ngomong warna rambutnya buat aku ingat sama Haru-chan, lalu selama berjalan aku juga melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau lumut yang bawa buku telepon, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berambut ungu yang jalan sambil nyemil, dan seorang laki-laki berkulit _**dim **_yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah gelap yang memiliki wajah yang sangar kayak macan..

'_**hahhh...SMP Teikou ini punya banyak murid yang berbeda-beda yaaa, udah ada model, anak orang kaya, cowok go green, jelmaan titan, cowok gangguro ,cowok mirip kayak macan, dan apalah lagi aku ngga tahu, mana warna rambutnya aneh-aneh semua lagi, kayak pelangi hehehe.**_'pikirku nista

"hey [name]-chan ayo cepetan jalannya!" teriak Yuka-chan.

"_**Ha'i**_" jawabku dan segera menyusul mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

Di tempat pendaftaran.

Saat sampai kami melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terang dan coklat gelap yang sedang mengobrol.

"ummm..._**sumimasen**_,kami ingin mendaftar" ucap Yuki-chan.

"hnn? Oh baiklah nama saya Mikami Seira panggil saya Mika-chan atau Mika-senpai,saya adalah ketua dua klub basket putri,disamping saya adalah Kimio Yahiko panggil ia Kimi-senpai atau kapten terserah kalian, ia adalah ketua satu di klub basket ini tapi akan segera digantikan karena ia sudah kelas tiga" ucap gadis berambut coklat terang yang bernama Mikami Seira sambil menunjuk gadis berambut coklat gelap di sebelahnya yang bernama Kimio Yahiko yang menjadi ketua satu klub basket.

" ini biodatanya silahkan tulis nama kalian, asal sekolah, dan jangan lupa tujuan kalian ok?" ucap Kimi-senpai.

"Ha'i"ucap kami serempak.

"hmmm...Yushira Misaki,Kumika Yuka, Kumika Yuki, Shouma Haruka ,dan [full name] ya...selain sekolah kalian yang sama... tujuan kalian juga sama nih? Yakin?" tanya Mika-senpai.

"humm tentu saja, Mika-senpai,kami yakin"ucap Misa-chan.

"memangnya apa tujuan mereka Mika-chan?" tanya Kimi-senpai.

"hmm aku bacakan ya, tujuan mereka adalah _**'menjadi pemain basket terhebat di dunia dan memiliki banyak teman serta menyadarkan dunia kalau anak perempuan itu tidak lemah**_**' **gitu isinya" ucap Mika-senpai.

"hmm bagus juga,baiklah nanti setelah pulang ekolah kalian berkumpul di GYM olahraga yang khusus untuk klub basket putri ya" ucap Kimi-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"**Ha'i** senpai" ucap kami dan pamit kepada para senpai untuk meihat kelas kami.

Kami pun berjalan ke temat mading berada untuk melihat pembagian kelas kami, di depan mading sudah ada banyak banget murid yang berdesakan '_**HACK! Bakalan lama nih -_-"**_ ' 'pikirku.

Setelah menunggu sampai kerumunan mereda(?) kami segera melihat kelas kami.

'umm...[full name] mana ya?, oh ini dia kelas...1-A ?' pikirku

"heyy [name]-chan kamu masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Misa-chan antusias

"hmmm...ahh kelas 1 A ,kamu?" jawab dan tanyaku lagi..

"yahhh kita ngga sekelas dong,masa aku ,Yuka-chan,sama Yuki-chan ada di kelas 1 B sih?" kata Misa-chan sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"hehehe,tidak apa-apa Mii-chan aku aja ngga apa-apa kok yang penting Yuki-chan ada sama aku hehehe" ucap Yuka-chan sambil senyam-senyum. Sementara Yuki-chan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"heh baguslah ,jika tidak satu kelas denganmu Misaki, berada di dekatmu membuat aku ingin sekali memukulmu kau tahu" ucap Haru-chan sambil mendengus

"hahh padahal kamu mau satu kelas denganku kan Haruka" balas Misa-chan.

"heh ngapain juga mau satu kelas kayak kamu baka" ucap Haru-chan.

'haaaahhh lagi-lagi berantem'pikirku sambil menghela nafas.

"udah-udah mendingan kita masuk ke kelas masing-masing,udah mau bel tau" kata aku sambil memisahkan mereka berdua.

"ya udah,tapi nanti kita ketemuan lagi saat istirahat ya"ucap Yuki-chan yang akhirnya berbicara juga.

"OK" ucap kami dan berpisah di depan kelas masing-masing.

**DI KELAS**

**NORMAL POV**

Kamu sedang menunggu bel berbunyi sambil menopang wajahmu dengan telapak tangan kananmu, kau menghela nafas yang cukup berat, kenapa? Tentu saja karena kamu bosan,tadinya kamu ingin berbicara bersama dengan Haru-chan tetapi karena ia sedang sibuk membaca bukunya dengan serius,kamu tidak ingin mengganggunya, lagipula kalau kamu berbicara dengannya ia pasti mengacuhkanmu saking seriusnya dengan buku yang ia baca, alhasil kamu pun kebosanan, lalu matamu melihat seluruh keadaan kelas sampai kamu melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang jarak bangkunya hanya sekitar dua meja dari tempatmu yang berada di baris kedua dari depan,

'_**umm kayaknya pernah lihat...ah cowok itu kan yang keluar dari mobil yang mahal itu, wahh pasti dia orang kaya'**_

pikirmu, tetapi kamu berhenti menatapnya saat dia ikut balas menatapmu lalu tersenyum,ya...karena malu kepergok sedang memperhatikan orang itu

' _**huaahhh gimana ini...mana kepergok lagi natap dia lagi...kalau aku dikira orang gila gimana? Ahh aku bingung ta-tapi senyumnya itu manis bangeett, mana dia tampan lagi'**_

pikirmu gaje sambil balas tersenyum padanya. Kamu masih asik berfikir-ria sendiri sampai

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Yap bunyi lonceng tiga kali bararti pelajaran dimulai_**, ' hahh syukurlah, akhirnya masuk juga.'pikirmu...**_

Selama 2 menit kelasmu menunggu sang guru untuk masuk ke kelas dan akhirnya sang guru pun masuk sambil tersenyum sumeringah dan berkata

" _**Ohayou minna~**_ perkenalkan namaku Miyashi Mikoto , kalian bisa memanggilku Miya-sensei, atau Miko-sensei, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian ,mengerti?" ucap guru berambut coklat gelap sebahu dan berkacamata merah itu sambil tersenyum.

Para murid di ruang kelas 7A hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka, patuh.

"baiklah, tetapi karena saya belum menghafal nama-nama kalian semua, jadi silahkan masing-masing maju ke depan satu-satu dan memberitahukan nama kalian, ok ?"ucap Miyashi kepada murid-muridnya yang menjawab '**Ha'i'** secara serentak.

"hmm..dimulai dari baris paling belakang" ucap Miyashi sambil menunjuk baris paling belakang sebelah kanannya.

Satu persatu mulai maju dan memperkenalkan diri, kamu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong , bukan karena mengantuk tetapi karena kamu sedang berfikir apakah kamu bisa memiliki teman di kelas ini.

Kamu masih menatap setiap orang sampai ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu,

Gadis itu maju kedepan, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah yang panjang kira-kira selutut diikat kuncir kuda, manik matanya yang sewarna dengan bunga krisan dibingkai dengan kacamata yang bertengger dengan indah di hidung mancungnya, satu kata..

'_**cantik...**_'pikirmu,oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan kagum dengan gadis yang ada di depan kelasmu itu, apalagi jika kamu dibandingkan dengannya, mungkin kamu sangat beda jauh dengannya.

"watashi wa Yukimura Ayame desu, Yoroshiku" ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Yukimura Ayame itu, kamu terkejut, ya ampun selain wajahnya yang cantik, suaranya juga bagus.

Masih sibuk dengan pikiranmu, kamu sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar suara seseorang dari depan kelas.

"Midorima Shintarou desu." Ucap cowok berambut hijau Go Green berkacamata hitam, sebenarnya sih dia keliatan normal-normal aja ,tapi kalau diteliti lebih jauh, akan terlihat cowok bernama Midorima Shintarou itu membawa-bawa sebuah buku telepon yang cukup tebal.

"umm,ok tapi Midorima-san ,kenapa kamu bawa-bawa buku telepon?" tanya Miyashi ke Midorima.

"itu karena ,ini adalah _**Lucky Itemku**_ hari ini –**nanodayo." **Ucap midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sedikitpun.

"...baiklah silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu, midorima-san" ucap Miyashi sambil ber **speechles-**ria.

Setelah midorima , ada satu orang lagi yang menarik perhatianmu, laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi pagi memergokimu sedang menatapnya. Entah karena apa kamu menatapnya terus, mungkin karena ia menarik? Ya terserah kamu juga sih...

Ok back to the story

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, laki-laki berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Watashi wa ,Akashi Seijuuro desu, yoroshiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sehingga terdengar beberapa pekikan fangirling di dalam kelasmu.

"baiklah,silahkan duduk ke tempatmu akashi-san" ucap Miyashi, setelah mengucapkan permisi akashi segera duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu hanya memperhatikannya terus. Setelah itu sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu. Saat maju kedepan, ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang bisik-bisik tidak jelas,

'apa penampilan aku aneh ya? Atau karena aku terlalu keren untuk mereka gitu?' ucapmu dalam hati yang sebenarnya cukup terkesan narsis. Lalu kamu pun memberikan senyuman terbaikmu lalu memperkenalkan dirimu.

"watashi wa [full name] desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapmu sambil sedikit membungkukan badanmu.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk [surname]-san, selanjutnya" ucap Miyashi, kamu pun segera kembali kekursimu, tapi saat sedang berjalan kamu merasa ada yang memperhatikanmu_** 'umm kok kayak ada yang ngeliatin ya? Ah Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...' **_pikirmu dan segera duduk. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Shouma Haruka temanmu pun memperkenalkan diri di depan sekaligus sebagai murid terakhir yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"watashi wa Shouma Haruka desu, yoroshiku" ucapnya.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk Shouma-san, dan karena Shouma-san yang terakhir, buka buku matematika kalian halaman 3" ucap Miyashi memulai pelajaranya

** SKIP TIME **

_**READER POV**_

TENG...TENG...

AH... akhirnya istirahat juga, ya walaupun sebenarnya selama pelajaran aku ngga bosan-ralat ngga bakal bosan malah, coba aja gimana mau bosan kalau ternyata Miyashi-sensei itu asik banget ngajarinnya, dikit-dikit bercanda, pokoknya ngga bakal bikin bosen atau ngantuk, tapi yaa istirahat memang udah aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi soalnya aku sudah janji mau makan bareng sama teman-temanku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita sampai sini saja dulu ya, silahkan istirahat" ucap Miyashi-sensei sambil tersenyum sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Aku pun segera membereskan bukuku kedalam tas lalu membawa bento ku dan menuju ke tempat Haru-chan untuk mengajaknya makan bento bersama.

"Haru-chan...ayo kita makan bento bareng yang lainnya" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Haru-chan.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil bento ku dulu" ucap Haru-chan lalu mengambil bento nya yang ada di tas lalu mengikutiku keluar kelas.

Kami berjalan ke arah kelas 1-B dan melihat ada Saki-chan, Yuka-chan, dan Yuki-chan didepan kelas, ku pun memanggil mereka.

"Saki-chan, Yuka-chan, dan Yuki-chan!" teriakku saat jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh.

"ohhh... Haru-chan![name]-chan! Ayo kesini!" balas Yuka-chan.

"iya-iya" jawabku dan segera menarik Haru-chan yang masih diam saja daritadi.

"kita makan bento nya dimana?" tanya Yuki-chan.

"hmm... gimana kalau di atap? Tapi kita ke kantin dulu ya, soalnya aku mau beli minum dulu" ucap Misa-chan.

"eh? Misa-chan lupa bawa minum ya?" tanyaku heran, masa kebiasaan sejak kecil selalu lupa bawa minum kalau ke sekolah.

"tehee iya, aku lupa bawa minum lagi hehehe" uca Misa-chan sambil nyengir.

"heh..kebiasaan lupa mulu, emangnya kamu orang tua ya?, jadi mudah pikun gitu." Sahut Haru-chan yang pasti kata-kata Haru-chan membuat Saki-chan marah, tuh liat ada perempatan gitu di kepalanya.

"NANI! Aku bukan orang tua, dan aku bilang aku lupa bukan pikun!" tuh kan Saki-chan marah.

"che..sama aja kali" sahut Haru-chan sinis.

"grrrrr" uh-oh Misa-chan mau ngamuk, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum mengamuk.

"udah-udah ayo cepetan kita ke kantin, nanti kantinya penuh loh" ucapku sesegera mungkin dan berjalan ke arah kantin yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Setibanya kami dikantin, ada hal yang mau aku bilang...OH MY GOD! Keren banget...Bayangin aja kantinya gede banget, padahal disini ada banyak murid yang lagi jajan tapi kantinnya sama sekali ngga keliatan sumpek. Apalagi setiap kantin menyediakan makanan yang berbeda-beda d minuman dan parahnya keliatan enak semua.

"minna kalian tunggu di sini dulu ya, aku akan beli di situ dulu" ucap Misa-chan sambil beranjak pergi, um..aku ikut aja kali ya?

"Misa-chan! Aku ikut" ucapku pada Misa-chan. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Misa-chan .

Misa-chan berjalan mendahuluiku, sementara aku mengikutinya terus dari belakang.*ya iyalah, masa ngikutin dari depan?*PLAK* saat sedang berbelok untuk ke kantin tempat menjual minuman, tiba-tiba...

BRUGH...uwaahh aku menabrak seseorang!, parahnya lagi snack orang itu tidak sengaja aku dudukin ups...akupun segera berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"AH...Hontouni Gomenasai, aku tidak hati-hati saat berjalan, maaf karena aku menghancurkan snack mu." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku.

"...snackku, kau menghancurkan snakku!" ucap orang yang menabrakku, emmm hanya perasaanku saja atau suara orang itu terdengar marah ya? Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya...

.

.

.ng?

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ASTAGANAGAKEPALAKAKILIMA! KENAPA ADA TITAN DI SINI!**_ Teriakku dalam hati sambil memasang muka sehorror mungkin, ya iyalah siapa coba yang ngga kaget kalau ada titan kira-kira setinggi 2 meter berambut ungu di depanmu?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Maaf tapi kalian akan terkena

**TBC*digamparin***

**tapi ini serius ya!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh iya ini data untuk para reader**

**[full name]**

**Warna rambut: terserah reader**

**Warna mata : terserah reader**

**Tinggi : 166 cm**

**Berat : 39 kg *kekurusan ? biarin aja***

**Hobi : main basket, olah raga, bela diri ,nyanyi, berkebun dan shopping pastinya.**

**nanti posisi para OC dan reader dalam tim basket akan ditentukan di chapter berikutnya...**

**ukh...apa-apaan ini...ceritanya kepanjangan yaa? apa perlu dipendekin lagi ya?, ah psti banyak TYPO nya tapi bodo amat hehehe...habisnya Saki males kalau ngedit lagi hehehe...**

**AH iya maaf ya GoM belum banyak yang muncul tapi Saki usahain chap depan muncul kok ^^  
**

**Kise : nani?! Aku mucul cuma numpang lewat –ssu? \QAQ/**

**Aomine : heh payah gua masa gua dibilang _dim_**

**Saki : itu kenyataan kales...tapi tenang aja chapter berikutnya kalian muncul *maybe***

**Ok sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

**Continued or Discontinued?**

**Ditentukan dengan reviewnya yaa...Jaa~~~**

**Jadi RnR please? OwO**


	2. Chapter 2: klub basket putri?

**First fanfic, maaf kalau jelek yaaa...**

**Author : .3**

**PenName: Misaki Younna (panggil Saki atau Mika aja **__**)**

**Genre : Friendship, romance*nanti chapter depan,*,humor *maybe***

**Rated : k+(ngasal loh ya~ kayaknya lama-lama ratenya akan berganti sesuai dengan jalannya cerita ini)**

**Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke sudah pasti punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi ssu~**

**warning : hati-hati ada banyak TYPO berterbangan(?), bahasa aneh, gajhe, abal.**

**Yeeyyy update!update! setelah susah payah cari inspirasi akhirnya nemu juga~**

**Oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya maaf ya kalau banyak TYPO nya hehehe~, biasa males meriksa ulang sama mengeditnya hehehe~ **

**Umm kayaknyan Saki bakal balas review dulu deh~ **

_**Shouma Naomi**_

**Saki: nee makasih ya sudah mereview cerita yang abal bin gaje ini~dan tenang aja Saki akan berjuang untuk fanfic selanjutnya~**

_**Akiyama Seira**_

**Saki: ehh?! Kakoi? Serius? Makasih ya~ umm Saki ngga tahu ini udah termasuk update kilat atau ngga yang pasti karena banyak pr liburan yang numpuk jadinya agak terhambat lanjutin ceritanya hehehe~ nee makasih ya sudah mereview~**

**Ok selesai**

**Nah jujur aja Saki seneng banget ada yang mau ngereview fanfic abal kayak gini TTATT karena itu Saki usahain update cepet, teruuss maaf kalau ceritanya jelek ya**

**Ok kalau begitu..**

**let's start ^^**

_**READER POV**_

ehh? Gimana ini, kayaknya di marah dehh...pikirku, tapi bukannya dia ini yang ada di halaman sekolah tadi pagi ya?

"umm, se-sekali lagi maaf ya, sudah menghancurkan snackmu" ucapku sambi membungkukkan badanku dan dengan suara yang sedikit, ummm...ketakutan mungkin? Ya iyalah siapa coba yang ngga takut kalau kamu itu berada di depan seorang titan ungu yang lagi marah karena snacknya dihancurkan.

Misa-chan? Oh jangan tanya, Misa –chan sih udah menghilang dari tadi.

"..."

Eh kok dia diam aja? Karena kepo, akupun mendonggakkan kepalaku dan melihat dia sedang menatapku, **OH MEAN!** Kalau aku ngga dimafin gimana? Uhh...ah iya!

"nee...sebagai permintaan maafku, gimana kalau aku beliin kamu snack yang baru hmm?" tanyaku padanya, tadinya kupikir dia tidak akan memaafkanku terlihat dari matanya yang tetap meatapku dengan tatapan malasnya, tetapi ya...siapa yang menyangka kalau respon selanjutnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku bebas memilih semauku ya?" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar meski ditutupi oleh tatapan malasnya.

"ok " ya, Gapapa deh, paling-paling cuma 1 atau 2 snack aja kan? Ya tapi entah kenapa aku merasa benar-benar sial karena sudah membelikannya snack apapun yang ia mau, kenapa? Ya iyalah sial, **COBA AJA BAYANGIN INI TITAN UNGU JAJANNYA BANYAK BANGET TAU NGGA?!** Hahh gapapa deh, toh yang penting aku masih ada uang sisa, walaupun sedikit.

"munch..nee..munch.._**arigatou**_..sudah mau..munch..membayar semua jajanan..munch..ku" ucap si titan ungu itu. Eh tapi kok kayaknya ngga enak ya, manggil dia titan ungu, tanya namanya aja deh.

"eh? _**Douitashimasu**_, bukan masalah besar kok, lagipula kn tadinya aku duluan yang hancurin makanan kamu, jadi aku harus menggantinya kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"munch... ..nyamm" eh? Yah dianya malah asyik makan. Ku

"oh iya nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"hmm?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya _***ahaha jujur kalau Saki sendiri mah kalau setiap kali ngeliat Muk-kun rasanya Saki nabok mukanya...umm ntar dulu, Saki lagi dipukulin adik Saki dan FG nya Muk-kun** ok lanjut ke ceritanya***_ setelah diam selama beberapa detik ia menjawab " murasakbara atsushi" ohh namanya Murasakibara Atsushi toh~,

"umm, kalau aku [full name] _**desu**_, aku manggil kamu Muk-kun aja ya, biar ngga kepanjangan" ucapku, dan saat melihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya aku hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami terus berjalan ke luar kantin, tapi kok kayaknya ada yang lupa ya? Umm...ettoo...engg...coba berfikir ulang, sebelum aku mentraktir Muk-kun, aku menabraknya dan menghancurkan snacknya, lalu umm, Misa-chan mau beli minum, umm apa lagi ya? Selagi sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku,

"[name]-chan" panggil seseorang, akupun menengokkan kepalaku ke arah koridor dan melihat Misa-chan,Yuki-chan,Yuka-chan,dan Haru-chan sedang memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya_**( minus Haru-chan ya~ dia terlalu tsundere untuk memanggil namaku dengan gaya yang norak jadi kayak Jaim gituu~),**_

Akupun hanya berhenti dan menggerakan mulutku seolah bertanya 'nani?' dan mereka menjawab,

"jadi makan bento bareng ngga?" teriak Yuka-chan.

Eh? Makan bento bareng...OH IYA! AKU LUPA! Akupun menengok ke arah Muk-kun yang juga ikut berhenti sambil terus memakan snacknya,

"umm, Muk-kun, kayaknya aku harus ke teman-temanku deh, kami akan makan sama-sama, jadi aku duluan ya" ucapku , yang hanya dijawab dengan.

"unn~ munch...terserah..krauss..[name]-chin, aja~ krauss" ucapnya malas, eh tunggu...CHIN?! ah sudahlah biarkan saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu, _**Jaa**_~" ucapku lalu segera berlari ke arah teman-temanku yang tercinta*PLAK_**[kise: Saki-cchi sadar ssu~ jangan nulis sambil bengong,| Saki: AH! Iya-iya]**_

Setelah sampai di tempat teman-temanku, aku langsung disemprot(?) berbagai macam pertanyaan

"ne..[name]-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Yuka-chan.

"dia ngga ngelukain kamu kan,[nme]-chan?" tanya Yuki-chan.

"uwaahh, gomen ne [name]-chan tadi aku kabur,hehehe~"ucap Misa-chan yang bikin aku sweatdroped.

"aku ngga di apa-apain kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum(lagi?)

"ehh? Masa? Terus tadi kamu ngapain sama dia?" tanya Haru-chan. "ehh, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu." Lanjutnya.

"hehehe, aku Cuma mentraktir dia makanan kok, habisnya kan aku ngancurin snacknya, jadi aku ganti deh hehehe~" ucapku sambil cengengesan ngga jelas.

"eh? Souka~, ya udah kalau gitu, kita ke atap yuk, keburu bel masuk kelas berbunyi" ucap Misa-chan sambil berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Kenapa Misa-chan tahu? Entahlah, hanya Misa-chan dan Tuhanlah yang tahu _**[aomine: lah, lu authornya ngga tahu?| Saki: emm entah?|aomine: heh payah| Saki: NANI?!]**_ok abaikan yang tadi itu.

**SKIP TIME, DI ATAP SEKOLAH.**

_**NORMAL POV**_

"uwaaaaaahhh...pemandangannya indah sekalii~" ucapmu sambil menatap sekelilingmu dari atap sekolah.

"hehehe~ enakkan kalau makan bento disini, udah sejuk, pemandangannya bagus lagi, siapa dulu dong, yang milih tempatnya Misaki~" ucap Misaki yang terdengar umm membanggakan diri mungkin?

"hn, apa-apaan itu, begini aja bangga" dengus seseorang yang entah kenapa selalu mencari masalah dengan Misaki, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruka?

"_**NANI**_?!" tuh kan~, kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal misahin mereka? Mengingat kamu yang biasanya misahin mereka sekarang lagi keliling-keliling atap sekolah sambil mengagumi keindahan sekolah Teiko ini dari atas atap, Yuka dan Yuki? Ohh kalau mereka sih lagi enak-enakan makan sambilduduk di lantai yang entah kenapa dilapisi dengan karpet.

A view minutes later

"hah~ akhirnya tenang juga~" ucap Yuki sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Eh?tenang? bukannya ada dua orang yang sedang bertengkar ya? Kok tenang? Coba kita flashback sebentar

_**FLASHBACK**_

"APA MAKSUDMU KALAU AKU NGGA BOLEH BANGGA HAH?!" teriak Misaki ke Haruka

" tentu saja tidak boleh, masa hanya karena menemukan tempat seperti ini saja udah bangga, gimana kalau dapat pacar ya?" ucap Haruka sambil tetap kalem.

"_**NANI**_! Kalau aku punya pacar berarti bagus dong! Daripada kamu yang udah pasti ngga bakal punya pacar!" balas Misaki

"hah?! Aku sudah pasti punya lah, sorry sorry aja ya~" jawab Haruka sambil sedikit mendengus.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka berdua semakin bertengkar dengan suara yang uhh kencang banget.

Sementara itu...

**CTIK...**

Hah? Suara apa itu coba kita lihat ke arah si kembar yang sedang memakan bento mereka dengan damai eh ralat ding, satunya dengan damai, yang satu lagi dengan aura yang suram.

"nee...Yuki-chan~ damai sekali ya~" ucap Yuka sambil tersenyum bahagia, yang hanya dijawab dengan...

"apanya yang damai Yuka-nee, disini berisik tau ngga? Berisik" ucap Yuki dengan penekanan di kata _**'berisik'. **_

Melihat adiknya yang mungkin akan mengamuk itu Yuka sebenarnya agak panik mengingat kalau Yuki sudah marah maka Misaki dan Haruka mungkin akan ada di dalam bahaya besar.

"e-ehh Yuki-chan~ jangan marah dong, hiraukan aja mereka, ok?" kata Yuka mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya yang mulai marah, tetapi hasilnya? Ya nihil dong~ tuh buktinya Yuki sudah berdiri sambil memegang kipas berukuran besar yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

**Ggrrrrrr(?)**

Nah suara apa itu? Itu adalah suara aura gelapnya Yuki, aneh? Biarin suka-suka yang bikin dong~_**#PLAAKK*dirajamwargasekampung* **_oke abaikan yang tadi

Dan apa reaksi Yuka yang melihat adiknya yang suda tidak bisa dijinakan(?) lagi itu? Ya kabur dong~ tepatnya kabur ke arahmu yang ternyata dari tadi sedang memperhatikan kalian setelah puas melihat-lihat pemandangan, dan tentu saja kamu yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa _**sweatdroped**_ plus facepalm. Bagaimana dengan Yuki? Oh mari kita lihat.

"Haru-chan, Misa-chan, bisakah kalian diam, aku tidak bisa makan dengan damai kalau kalian terus berisik seperti itu" ucap Yuki dengan aura hitam yang benar-benar pekat di sekelilingnya.

Sementara itu Misaki dan Haruka yang sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Yuki hanya meneruskan perdebatan mereka sampai-sampai...

**PLAKK!**

**PLAK!**

**BRUGH!**

"gaahhh..._**ITTAI**_ _**YO**_!" teriak Misaki sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol itu,

"sshhh..ittai" ucap Haruka yang juga kesakitan karena benjolan di kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi barusan? Yaa bisa dibilang Yuki yang tidak terima karena dikacangin _**[kuroko: Misaki-san, saya tahu anda sedang memakan kacang, tapi tidak harus ditulis juga kan? | Saki: hehehe~ sama aja ah artinya | kuroko: hmm...terserah Misaki-san sajalah] **_nah setelah itu Yuki pun mengangkat kipasnya itu dan mengayunkanya ke kepala dua makhluk(?) yang ada di depannya itu dan Taraa~ inilah hasilnya, setiap makhluk didepannya kini memiliki satu benjolan besar di kepala masing-masing sambil terduduk dilantai.

Dan kamu serta Yuka yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertunjukan yang ada di depan kalian.

_**FLASHBACK: OFF**_

Kini kalian sedang memakan bento kalian dengan hikmat, kamu yang sedang memakan onigiri yang menjadi bekalmu hari itupun hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum sendiri _**[Saki: kayak orang gila –ssu#PLAK*dihajarreader | kise: Saki-cchi jangan meniruku –ssu | Saki: weekk :P suka-suka saki nanodayo~ | Midorima : hey..jangan meniruku nanodayo!] **_teman-temanmu yang melihatmu senyam-senyum sendiripun hanya bingung karena kamu tersenyum karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya Haruka pun bertanya.

"[name]-chan, kenapa kamu tersenyum? Ehh tapi bukan karena aku penasaran padamu ya" ucap Haruka sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"hemmm...ngga apa-apa kok, Cuma seneng aja kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, hehehe~, oh iya nanti siang kita ngumpul di GYM kan?." Tanyamu setelah menghabiskan onigiri terakhirmu.

"un~kata Mika-senpai sih kayak gitu" jawab Misaki sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya.

"hnnn...jadi tidak sabar main basket lagi, ya kan? Minna~" ucap Yuka sambil ikut-ikutan menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih yang indah.

Kalian semuapun ikut menatap langit sambil berfikir kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat kalian bermain basket lagi, yak sayang sekali suasana damai yang tadiny tercipta itupun hilang saat terdengar suara..

TENG...TENG...

Yup suara bel berbunyi menandakan kalian sudah harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"baiklah kita kumpul di depan gym ya~"ucapmu setelah selesai membereskan kotakbento mu.

"ok, pulang sekolah, kumpul di depan gym" balas Yuka dan Yuki bersamaan,maklum merekakan kembar~.

"hn" jawab Haruka singkat, padat, dan gajelas artinya_**#PLAK.**_

"roger~" nah ini udah pasti Misaki.

OK, nee...ayo Haru-chan kita ke kelas, Yuki-chan, Yuka-chan, Misa-chan~ kami duluan ya~ _jaa~"_ ucapmu sambil menarik tangan Haruka untuk keluar menuruni tangga.

"_**Jaa**_~"balas ketiga temanmu yang lainnya.

_**SKIP TIME,**_

_**Di dalam kelas pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.**_

" nah _**minna~**_ karena sebentar lagi bel pelajaran kita hari ini akan berakhir, saya akan memberikan kalian tugas ya~" ucap Hiro-_**sensei**_, guru yang mengajar pelajaran Sejarah yang langsung dijawab dengan

"_**NANI**_! Baru hari pertama udah dikasih pr?" ucap seorang murid.

"hee...sensei ngga bilang pr kok~ _**sensei**_ kan bilangnya tugas~" jawab _**sensei**_ sambil tersenyum.

'_**ITU MAH SAMA AJA KALESS'**_ batin para murid gaje dan termasuk kamu tentunya.

"nah tugas kalian ada dihalaman 23, soal semua, kerjakan dari romawi I, II, III, dan IV, dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi saat ada pelajaran saya, mengerti?" ucap guru laki-laki itu ceria tanpa melihat aura para murid yang umm cukup suram. Dan bgaimana dengan kamu? Cba kita lihat.

_**READER POV**_

'_**Apa-apaan ini, masa baru hari pertama udah dikasih pr eh ralat tugas sebanyak ini? Mana dikumpulinnya itu tiga hari lagi, nanti aja ah kerjainnya, mungkin besok di perpustakaan aja.**_'batinku sambil terus menggerutu.

'_**Ukkhh kapa sih bel pulangnya berbunyi'**_ batinku_**(lagi?)**_

Selama menunggu bel berbunyi aku terus 'berusaha' mendengarkan Hiro-sensei yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara kami mengerjakan tugasnya, aku hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, habisnya bosen banget sih~ tapi kenapa aku ngga tidur aja? Ya jangan dong, gini-gini Hiro-sensei itu kenal sama aku, kenapa? Soalnya Hiro-sensei itu temannya ayahku jadinya gini deh..

Dann sepertinya perkataanku bisa menjadi kenyataan ya~ tuh buktinya.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

_**Yattaa**_~ bel berbunyi tiga kali berarti pulang sekolah, yeyy.

"baiklah, karena bel sudah berbunyi silahkan kalian pulang" ucap Hiro-sensei yang disambut dengan teriakkan seperti _**'HORE!'**_atau _**'YATTA! AKHIRNYA PULANG JUGA'**_ dari para murid. Akupun segera mengemas barang-barangku dan berencana untuk segera keluar dari kelas karena Haru-chan sudah menungguku di depan kelas tetapi berhenti karena Hiro-sensei memanggilku.

"[surname]-san, bisa tolong _**sensei**_ sebentar?" tanya Hiro-_**sensei**_ sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah kananya dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku seakan-akan memintaku untuk menghampirinya.

"eh? Saya sensei?" tanyaku, rada-rada bloon padahal sudah jelas aku kan yang dipanggil.

"yup,tentu saja kamu [full name]-san"jawab Hiro-_**sensei**_. Akupun menghampiri Hiro-_**sensei**_ dan bertanya.

"apa yang bisa saya bantu _**sensei**_?" tanyaku sopan.

" boleh sensei minta tolong untuk membawakan buku ini ke perpustakaan?" tanya Hiro-sensei sambil memberikan sekitar 4 atau 5 buku berukuran sedang kepadaku, umm terima ngga ya? Boleh aja deh, Haru-chan pasti bisa ngerti keadaanku.

"baiklah _**sensei**_, akan saya antarkan" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh sensei.

"wahh...terima kasih ya, sudah mau membantu _**sensei**_" jawab guru yang kira-kira berumur 28 tahun itu. Akupun menundukkan kepalaku sebagai salam permisi sebelum meninggalkan sensei.

"ha'i, bukan masalah yang besar kok sensei, saya permisi dulu." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Di depan kelas ada Haru-chan sedang menungguku, Haru-chan menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan menatapku dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat seolah bertanya _**'ada apa?'**_ akupun hanya menjawab.

"umm Haru-chan, aku diminta Hiro-_**sensei**_ untuk mengantarkan buku ini di perpustakaan." Ucapku.

"mau aku bantu? eh bukan berarti aku mau membantumu ya, aku hanya ingin agar kamu cepat selesai." Ucap Haru-chan sambil menatapku terus, umm memang sih akan lebih mudah tapi aku ngga mau menyusahkan Haru-chan, jadi..

" ah ngga usah, Haru-chan duluan aja, aku ngga akan lama kok." Ucapku,

"aku ikut" ucap Haru-chan dengan sedikit penekanan.

" ahh tidk usah Haru-chan nunggu aja, ok~" jawabku, dan saat itulah Haru-chan menatapku dalam-dalam yang jujur membuatku sedikit risih, yaa inilah cara yang dilakukan Haru-chan agar setiap orang yang tidak mengikuti kata-katanya akan menyerah dan mengikuti kata-katanya, tapi aku ngga bakal kalah, aku yakin itu. Dan akhirnya...

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di depan GYM bersama yang lainnya, jadi jangan lama-lama ok?,[name]-chan" ucap Haru-chan yang kalah karena tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan tatapannya.

"baiklah aku tidak akan lama kok, Jaa~" ucapku dan segera berlari kearah perpustakaan, alasan kenapa aku lari? Ya tentu saja aku tidak mau membuat mereka menungguku.

Nah satu belokan lagi, aku akan sampai ke perpustakaan, tapi saat ingin berbelok tiba-tiba...

**BRUGH..**

"kyaaaaaaa..."teriakku saat menabrak seseorang dan kayaknya orang itu juga jatuh deh, uhh sial banget sih, udah berapa kali aku nabrak orang hari ini?

**Sraakkk...srakkk**

"ahh bukunya..."pekikku saat buku-buku yang diminta oleh sensei untuk dikembalikan berserakan dilantai. Akupun memungut buku-buku itu dengan cepat lalu segera menghitung jumlah bukunya.

" 1...2...3..4...eh? empat? Bukannya lima yaa?" ucapku sedikit panik karena bukunya kurang satu. Saking paniknya mencari buku itu aku sampai lupa untuk meminta maaf sama orang yang aku tabrak tadi, akupun mencari terus sampai tiba-tiba orang yang aku tabrak itu menyodorkan sebuah buku ke depan mukaku, akupun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang didepanku. Tinggi, berkacamata dengan frame hitam, rambut berwarna hijau Go Green, eh tunggu kayaknya pernah liat deh, unn AH! Iya yang dikelas itukan? Kalau ngga salah namanya Mido... Mido apa ya? Umm.. AH Midorima Shintarou kalau ngga salah deh.

" ini bukan, buku yang kau cari? _**Nanodayo**_?" tanyanya.

"ahh iya benar ini bukunya, _**arigatou**_ _**gozaimasu**_ ne~ Midorima-san" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu. Ah iya aku belum minta maaf ya?

"dan maaf karena sudah menabrakmu tadi Midorima-san" lanjutku.

"umm, kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya bingung.

"yup,tentu saja aku tahu, kita kan satu kelas, namaku [full name]hehehe~"

"hmph, baiklah tidak apa-apa _**nanodayo**_, tetapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati _**nanodayo**_"ucap Midorima-san, akupun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab " ha'i Midorima-san"

Akupun teringat dengan buku-buku yang harus segera aku bawa ke perpustakaan.

"oh iya, aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan" ucapku, saat aku melihat Midorima-san, di tangan kananya ia sedang membawa buku telepon yang dia bilang lucky itemnya itu, sedangkan di tangan kirinya ia memegang dua buah buku sejarah yang sepertinya ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Akupun bertanya

"umm, ano Midorima-san-" tapi ia memotong perkataanku "Midorima-kun saja,bu-bukan karena aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun _**nanodayo**_ tetapi karena jika kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san aku seolah-olah sudah tua _**nanodayo**_" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan, yang tentu saja membuatku berfikir satu hal.

'_**Dia ini tsundere kayak Haru-chan,ya?'**_ batinku.

"umm, oke Midorima-kun, apa kamu baru saja dari perpustakaan? Ngapain ? Aku saja baru ingin ke perpustakaan." Ucapku.

"tentu saja untuk meminjam buku untuk tugas dari Hiro-sensei, _**nanodayo**_"jawabnya.

"ehh? Kalau aku sih mau mengembalikan buku yang dititipkan oleh Hiro-sensei, tunggu jangan-jangan Midorima-kun ingin mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang ya? "ucapku

"hm, sebenarnya aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya setelah aku selesai ekskul, nanodayo" jawabnya.

"waahh..Midorima-kun rajin yaa, kalau aku sih besok aja ngerjainnya~" ucapku.

" hmph, menurutku lebih baik kau mengerjakannya sekarang nanodayo karena lebih cepat lebih baik menurutku, _**nanodayo**_, jadi besok kau bisa bebas tanpa tugas satupun" ucapnya menasihatiku dengan cukup panjang

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menasihatiku Midorima-kun" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"e-eh, aku menasihatimu bukan karena aku peduli padamu, _**nanodayo**_. Hanya saja aku kasihan kalau kamu-" belum sempat Midorima-kun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotongnya.

"ah..maaf ya Midorima-kun tapi aku buru-buru nih, jadi aku duluan ya, Jaa~" ucapku dan langsung ngacir dari Midorima-kun yang hanya menatapku aneh. Ah biarin aja, yang pasti aku udah ditunggu sama yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan akupun masuk kedalam, aroma khas perpustakaan yang bisa dibiang cukup besar itu membuatku terkagum-kagum, akupun mendatangi seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang kalu dilihat dari _**name tag**_nya guru itu bernama Akibara, kupanggil Aki-sensei aja kali ya?

"umm, sumimasen" ucapku pada Aki-sensei

"ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"umm ,saya ingin memberikan buku yang dititipkan oleh Hiro-sensei untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan" ucapku sambil tersenyum_**(hey murah senyum itu bagus kan?).**_

"oh, baiklah silahkan letakan dimeja yang berada didekat rak buku ke-tiga disana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja berukuran sedang, setelah menjawab "Ha'i" akupun meletakan buku itu dan segera izin untuk keluar .

Setelah diluar perpustakaan, akupun berlari sekencang mungkin, karena semua teman-teman pasti udah nyampe duluan kan? Oh iya aku lupa, sebelum di GYM aku harus memakai baju olahraga, akupun segera mengambil baju olahraga dan menggantinya di toilet perempuan dan berlari lagi ke tempat GYM berada dalam waktu kira-kira 7 menit, hebat kan~.

Saat sudah didekat GYM aku melihat Yuka-chan,Yuki-chan,Haru-chan,dan Misa-chan sedang duduk di depan sebuah pohon. Dan kelihatannya mereka menyadari kedatanganku dan segera berteriak memaggilku.

"[name]-chann! Cepetann! Udah mau dimulai loh latihannya" teriak Misa-chan.

"iyaaa" jawabku dan mempercepat lariku. Setibanya di tempat mereka akupun ngos-ngosan, lumayan lah, latihan lari beberapa meter.

"[name]-chan, kenapa lama sekali?" taya Yuka-chan.

"hehehe~ tadi ada sedikit hambatan dijalan, udah deh dari pada membahas itu, lebih baik kita masuk aja ke dalam gimana?" tanyaku. Mereka pun mengangguk dan kami pun memasuki GYM.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**Di dalam GYM**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Kalian pun memasuki GYM dan melihat ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin menjadi anggota klub basket. Lumayanlah, daripada ngga ada sama sekali, ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kaaann? _**#PLAK*digamparwargasekampung**_ * ok abaikan yang barusan, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Kalian pun ikut berbaris seperti orang-orang lain yang kebanyakan sih cewe_** [aomine: oy, Sak ya iyalah kebanyakan cewe, kan klub basket putri | Saki: apaan sih, Sak,Sak emang Saki pasak hah?! Manggil orang yang bener napa?!, dan Sak tau kok kalau itu klub basket putri dan suka-suka Saki dong mau nulis apa, emang kenapa? Masalah? | aomine: ya enggak sih |Saki: *yandere mode: on* grrrrr...golok,mana golok...| kuroko: tenanglah Misaki-san, dan lanjutkan fanfinya. |Saki: eh?*normal lagi* ok~] **_ setelah berbaris dan menunggu sekitar 5 menit, para _**senpai**_ pun mulai berkumpul untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"nee~ saya sebagai ketua satu di klub basket putri ini, Kimio Yahiko, kelas sembilan, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di klub basket putri~ terima kasih sudah mau bergabung dengan kami, mohon kerjasamanya ya~" ucap sang kapten kesatu berambut coklat tua itu Kimio Yahiko.

"dan saya adalah ketua kedua di klub basket ini, nama saya Mikami Seira, salam kenal." Ucap gadis berambut coklat terang yang menjabat sebagai ketua kedua,Mikami Seira

"dan aku adalah manager kalian~ Sukiya Karin _**desu**_, kelas delapan~ kalian bisa memanggilku Karin-chan, mohon kerja samanyaya~" ucap seorang gadis bersurai ungu tua dengan mata berwarna lavender sambil berputar-putar dengan gaje. Yang tentu saja membuat semua anggota baru disitu hanya _**sweatdroped**_ berjamaah.

"umm hiraukan saja dia, saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu dulu, ok? Atau ada yang ingin bertanya?" ucap Seira sambil _**facepalm**_ melihat tingkah sang manager. Beberapa detik sampai terlihat ada tangan yang mengacung tinggi yang berarti ada yang ingin bertanya.

"ya? Silahkan mau tanya apa" jawab Yahiko.

"emm, etto, pelatihnya siapa ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah dan memakai kacamata, kamu yang melihat gadis itupun membelalakkan matamu

'loh, dia itu kan Yukimura Ayame yang satu kelas denganku?, dia ikut basket juga?' batinmu terkejut .

"umm, pelatih? Oh iya aku belum bilang ya kalau Sukiya Karin, orang aneh disebelahku ini selain menjadi seorang manager, dia juga menjadi pelatih kita, mengerti?" jawab Seira kalem, padahal dibelakangnya Karin sedang men-_**deathglare**_ kepadanya.

"ehh?" ucap seorang anggota, itu baru satu kan? Nah kalau ini-

"EEEEHHHHHH!SERIUSSS?" nah kalau itu adalah respon yang diberikan oleh semua anggota _**(min para senpai ya) **_

"ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Yahiko. Lalu ada satu tangan yang diangkat ke atas, orang yang bertanya kali ini adalah kamu.

"yak, silahkan" ucap Karin senang.

"umm, begini, saya mau nanya, anggota-anggota yang ada disini kan banyak, nanti kalau mau pertandingan, yang akan bertanding siapa aja? Dipilih secara acak atau sudah ditentukan dengan grup-grup tertentu?" tanyamu dengan suara yang lantang.

"ehmm, oh iya saya belum bilang ya kalau di klub basket ini karena anggotanya terlalu banyak maka klub ini terdiri dari 3 grup, grup ketiga adalah grup untuk para pemula, biasanya terdiri dari pemain yang baru masuk ke dalam klub, dalam setiap semester, kalian akan dites, tes itu akan menentukan grup mana yang akan kalian masuki, jika kalian bisa masuk ke grup kedua, itu sudah bagus,dan yang terakhir adalah grup yang akan bermain di setiap pertandingan yaitu grup kesatu, jadi kalau ingin ikut bertanding kalian harus bisa masuk kedalam grup kesatu,jadi semuanya mengerti?" jawab Seira.

" nah kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya saya akan mengabsenkalian satu persatu,ok?" lanjut Seira sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh para _**Kouhai **_

_**SKIP TIME**_~ _**(saki males nulisnya, pegel-3-#ditabokramerame)**_

Setelah sudah diabsen semua.

" nah untuk menentukan grup mana yang akan kalian masuki, kami akan melakukan tanding secara berkelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari lima orang, kalian bisa memilih siapa saja yang menjadi anggota di kelompok kalian, tesnya akan dilakukan besok sepulang sekolah,mengerti?" jelas Yahiko

"mengerti, Yahiko-senpai" ucap para _**kouhai **_.

"baiklah kalau begitu, latihan kita untuk hari ini hanya segini saja, kalian boleh pulang, ingat besok datang ya~" ucap Seira.

"Ha'i" dan para anggotapun segera mengambil tas mereka dan segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi berbeda dengan kamu,Misaki, Yuka,Yuki,dan Haruka kalian malah berkumpul di sebuah taman yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain _**street ball **_, kamu yang sedang meminum _**vanilla milkshake**_ _**(yang tadi sempat kamu beli saat mampir ke sebuah restoran cepat saji) **_pun mulai membuka obrolan.

"nee~ kita akan satu kelompok kan?" tanyamu sambil melihat kearah teman-temanmu.

"hehehe~ itu sudah pasti dong, iya kan minna~" ucap Misaki yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang lain.

"kalau begitu kita harus berusaha dengan baik besok, kita harus bisa masuk ke Grup satu, apapun yang terjadi" ucapmu dengan semangat.

"itu sudah pasti kan? Ne~Yuki-chan kamu harus bisa masuk grup satu ya~ pokoknya kalau ngga bareng kamu meskipun aku di grup satu aku ngga bakal mau" ucap Yuka sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang sedang memakan sebuah _**cheese burger **_

"apa maksudmu Yuka-nee, aku sudah pasti akan masuk ke grup satu , bersama kalian semua tentunya" ucap Yuki sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tergolong cukup langka.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kita akan menjadi grup kesatu bersama-sama, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita akan terus bersama-"ucapmu sambil menggantungkan kata-katamu sambil menjulurkan tanganmu kedepan yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya

"SEKARANG DAN SELAMA-LAMANYA!" ucap kalian sambil mengangkat tangan kalian bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Umm gomen ne~ tapi Saki akan menyatakan kalau chapter kali ini akan...

TBC

**Yeyyy chapter dua apdet...sesua janji Saki kalau minggu ini Saki akan update kan~~**

**hmmm Saki ngga tahu di chapter kedua ini semakin panjang atau semakin pendek yang jelas Saki itu suka banget ngegantungin cerita, biar GREGET gitu loh~**

**dan terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mereview cerita abal milik Saki.**

**Bagi para Silent Reader, Saki juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic buatan Saki.**

**Nee kira-kira gimana kelanjutan ceritanya ya? Apakah kalian bisa lulus dalam test dan masuk ke grup satu?, hohoho~ maafin Saki yang memang ababil ini ya~**

**Dan maaf kalau masih ada TYPO, habisnya Saki males kalau meriksa ulang -3-**

**Nee~ silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya~**

**So.. Continued or Discontinued?**

**Ditentukan dengan review jadi**

**R n R please OwO**


	3. Chapter 3: Tes dimulai

Ok Saki update~ yeyyyyy update~ Saki ngga salah apa-apa kan? Hehehe~*nyengir*

Kise: um, Saki-cchi, bukannya kamu harus minta maaf ya ssu?

Saki: buat apa minta maaf Kise-kun?

Kise: ituloh ssu, Saki-cchi kan udah lama ngga update dan itu kesalahan kan?

Saki : Nani!*deathglare* Kise-kun no Baka!, diam aja napa?! Tapi ya udah deh.

Ugh, Saki sebenarnya sih pengen ngelupain ini,,,,, tapi ya mau gimana lagi , jadi Saki mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gara-gara Saki lama banget updatenya.

Kalau ditanya kenapa Saki ngga update ada alasannya kok~ 1) Saki ngga dibolehin main laptop, 2) Saki lagi ngga mood bikin Fanfic, 3) Saki punya banyak tugas disekolah, 4) tentu saja karena...SAKI NGGA PUNYA PULSAAAAA! TTATT .

Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya...Dan maaf kalau fanfic Saki masih banyak kekurangannya :3 apalagi kalau ada yang bingung tentang jalan ceritanya silahkan tanya sama Saki aja~

Umm maaf ya kalau masih ada TYPO yang masih bertebaran, baiklah, Kuroko-kun~tolong bacakan Desclaimer, dan Kise-kun yang membacakan Warnings.

Kuroko and Kise: Ha'i /-ssu

Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san, sedangkan fanfic umm abal ini milik Misaki Younna selaku author yang mungin bisa dibilang tidak waras.*poker face*

Saki: Nani?!

Kise: umm, kata Saki-cchi maaf kalau banyak Typo yang bertebaran ssu~, lalu maafkan juga Saki-cchi karena belum tahu gimana mau bikin adegan romance nya ssu~,dan untuk sekedar info ssu~ kata Saki-cchi fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Saki-cchi sendiri walau sedikit dibantu oleh temannya yang sam tidak warasnya ssu~, oh iya satu lagi, didalam fanfic ini kemungkinan akan ada perbedaan dari cerita yang sebenarnya ssu~ dan maaf kalau alurnya semakin aneh dan tidak jelas ssu~, ok~ sudah selesai ssu~#wink*kedipnista*

Saki: un~ arigatou ne~ Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun~.

Kuroko & Kise : douitashimasita

Saki: oh iya , sebenarnya sih Saki ngga tahu AUTHOR POV atau NORMAL POV itu beda atau ngga tapi kalau menurut Saki sih beda, jadi di fanfic ini selain READER POV, CHARA POV ada juga NORMAL POV dan AUTHOR POV. Ngga ngerti? Ya udah itu sih derita lo

Baiklah daripada banyak cap cip cup JDERR(?) mari kita lanjuut

Let's START

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**READER POV**_

Kriingggggg!...

Kriiiiinngggg!...

Krinnnggggg!...

"ukh, berisik! Ngantuk..." ucapku saat mendengar suara berisik yang oh ya ampun suaranya. Akupun mengarahkan tanganku untuk mematikan alarmku itu dengan menekan tombolnya. Setelah itu aku langsung...tidur lagi deh~... tapi kayaknya akau ngga bakal bisa tidur lagi deh soalnya...

"[NAME]-CHAANNN... berapa lama lagi kamu masih mau tidur? Cepat bangunn, dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah" teriak Kaa-san dari lantai satu, oh ayolah aku masih mengantuk.

"sebentar lagi, kaa-san" balasku dan melanjutkan mimpiku lagi tapi tetap saja dianggu oleh Kaa-san.

"Jangan tidur lagim[name]-chan! Kamu harus sekolah, ini itu masih hari kedua kamu sekolah loh, cepat bangun atau Kaa-san yang akan membangunkanmu!" balas Kaa-san. Uh okay, karena aku tidak mau Kaa-san memmbangunkanku secara langsung lebih baik aku bangun sendiri aja deh. Dan akhirnya akupun bangun sambil meregangkan badanku.

"hoaaaammmmm...uh, ngantuk banget nih..." ucapku sambil menguap. Akupun teringat sesuatu.

" AH! Oh iya, hari ini ada tes basket kan yaa? Uh aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah biar bisa menyusun strategi bareng yang lainnya." Ucapku dengan semangat 45. Mau tahu kenapa? Ya tentu saja aku seperti ini karena hari ini akan ada tes yang menentuka kedalam grup mana kita akan masuk, dan aku serta yang lainnya sudah mengincar untuk masuk kedalam grup satu secara bersama-sama agar kami bisa bermain dalam pertandingan basket.

Aku pun segera kekamar mandi dan tentu saja mandi , lalu mengganti pakaianku menjadi seragam Teiko, lalu aku segera mengikat ramburku menjadi pony tail, setelah itu akupun mempersiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini dan memasukannya ke dalam tasku, umm kalau tidak salah kayaknya aku punya pr deh? Umm AH! Iya pr sejarah yang super banyak itu kan? Untung aja tadi malam aku sudah mengerjakannya_**,(itu karena Midorima-kun yang mengingatkanku kemarin)**_ walaupun ada beberapa soal yang ngga aku jawab sih, mungkin nanti aku minjem buku di perpustakaan aja, tapi kalau ngga sempet, aku tinggal minta tolong sama Tetsuya-kun aja, dia kan pintar dalam sejarah~.

Setelah bersiap-siap,aku pergi ke lantai satu dan segera duduk di meja makan. Umm Kaa-san sedang makan, sedangkan Tou-san, um kok ngga ada ya?

" _**Ohayou**_, Kaa-san, Tou-san mana?" Tanyaku pada Kaa-san.

"_**Ohayou**_,[name]-chan, Tou-sanmu sudah berangkat duluan tadi subuh, sudah sana makan dulu, Kaa-san udah masakin makanan kesukaanmu tuh" ucap Kaa-san. Akupun melihat apa yang ada di meja makan dan, ternyata Kaa-san ngga bohong, tuh buktinya [reader's favourite food], makanan kesukaanku ada di atas meja makan.

"waah, arigatou Kaa-san" ucapku dan segera mengambil makanan yang sudah dsiapkan Kaa-san untukku.

"Itadakimasu~" ucapku sebelum makan, dan yaa seperti biasa makanan buatan ibuku memang yang terbaik~.

"umm, Oishi~" ucapku pada Kaa-san yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kaa-san, yang sedang memakan omurice kesukaannya.

Sebenarnya sih aku sudah biasa makan hanya berdua dengan Kaa-san, malah kalau aku juga sering makan hanya sendirian. Itu karena pekerjaan kedua orangtua ku yang cukup memakan waktu mereka untuk terus bersamaku.

Contohnya Tou-san, nama asli Tou-san adalah [surname] Kenshin, Tou-san bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek yang cukup terkenal, bahkan proyek bangunan yang dibuat Tou-san bukan hanya di Jepang, tapi bahkan diluar negeri pun juga ada banyak , nah pekerjaan itu membuatnya jadi jarang dirumah karena selain harus membuat banyak proyek baru, Tou-san juga harus sering mengecek setiap proyek bangunan, apa bahan-bahannya bagus dan kuat atau apalah itu yang aku tidak mengerti.

Nah, lain Tou-san, lain lagi dengan Kaa-san, nama Kaa-san adalah [sur name] Izumi,nah kalau Kaa-san bekerja sebagai seorang desainer baju terkenal, Kaa-san bahkan memiliki banyak butik baju yang cukup terkenal, kalau seingatku sih, butik milik Kaa-san itu ada yang di Jepang, Amerika, Italia, bahkan Prancis juga ada. Keren kan? Kedua orang tuaku itu bisa dibilang termasuk orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh dimasyarakat.

Bahkan tadinya, aku memiliki body guard sendiri, dan selalu diantar pakai mobil dengan sopir pribadi, tapi sayangnya aku menolak memiliki body guard dan diantar pakai mobil saat mulai masuk SMP, alasannya sih biar aku bisa makin mandiri~.

Tapi meskipun aku termasuk anak orang kaya, aku jarang minta uang pada Kaa-san atau Tou-san, biaanya sih mereka sendiri yang ngasih, kalaupun aku minta uang, paling Cuma sedikit, tapi malah dikasih lebih, alasannya? _**'buat ditabung aja sisanya'**_ kata Tou-san, lain Tou-san, lain lagi sama Kaa-san, kalau kata Kaa-san _**'sisanya buat beli baju aja ya, [name]-chan~, biar kamu semakin cantik~'**_ tentu saja Kaa-san mengatakan itu sambil mencubiti kedua pipiku.

Mungkin kalau kata teman-temanku, jadi aku itu enak, udah cantik, pinter,mandiri, tinggi, rumahnya besar_***padahal ngga besar-besar banget kok***_ terus anak orang kaya dan terkenal lagi, yaa~ itukan kata teman-temanku, aku setuju-setuju aja sih, tapi jujur aja, saat aku masih kecil, kadang aku sedih kalau melihat teman-temanku sedang bersama dengan kedua orangtua mereka dan bersenang-senang bersama, sementara aku jarang banget main sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san, bahkan dulu aku sempat berfikir Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku itu sebenarnya sayang sama aku ngga sih.

Tapi sekarang beda dong, sekarang aku sudah besar dan aku mulai sadar bahwa sebenarnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti melakukan itu demi aku juga, nah karena itu aku mulai terbiasa dengan yang namanya makan sendiri,atau dirumah sendiri aja.

Untung aja akhir-akhir ini Kaa-san sering meminta libur untuk mengurusku yang akan naik ke tingkat SMP.

_**Ok Back To The Story**_

"nee~ [name]-chan, kamu memilih kegiatan ekskul apa di SMP Teiko?" tanya Kaa-san yang sudah selesai makan. Aku yang sedang memakan suapan terakhirku pun, segera menelannya dan menjawab.

" tentu saja basket dong Kaa-san~, dan Kaa-san tahu nggak?—" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanku Kaa-san sudah memotongnya " nggak tahu" kata Kaa-san yang membuatku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"mou~ Kaa-san, aku belum selesai ngomong tahu" ucapku seolah-olah sedang ngambek.

"hehehe~ iya-iya, Kaa-san hanya bercanda kok~ dan jangan pasang muka kayak gitu kalau ngga, nanti kamu Kaa-san cubit loh~" ucap Kaa-san yang terkekeh melihat reaksiku dan mulai memasang pose seolah-olah siap mencubit kedua pipiku. Yaa daripada kena mending aku landsung ngomong aja.

" iya-iya, ne~ Kaa-san, masa di SMP Teiko aku ketemu lagi sama Misa-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Haru-chan, terus kita semua ikutan kedalam klub basket bareng-bareng deh~" ucapku semangat.

" eh serius nih? Enak dong ya, [name]-chan bisa ketemu sama teman lama,~ seneng banget tuh~" ucap Kaa-san.

"hu-uh, ya iyalah seneng, oh iya Kaa-san, hari ini di klub Basket akan ada tes buat menentukan grup mana yang akan dimasuki, nah aku dan yang lainnya sudah menetapkan untuk masuk kedalam satu grup khusus yang bisa ikut dalam pertandingan, yaitu grup satu, ne~ Kaa-san doain aku ya, biar aku sama yang lainnya bisa masuk kedalam grup satu." Ucapku pada Kaa-san.

" oohh~ Kaa-san pastinys doain kamu dong,[name]-chan, nanti yang semangat ya~" ucap Kaa-san sambil tersenym lembut.

"nah, [name]-chan, kamu sudah selesai makannya? Sini biar Kaa-san cucikan, mending [name]-chan segera berangkat ke sekolah biar ngga terlambat ok?" ucap Kaa-san sambi membereskan piring-piring kotor yang ada diatas meja.

"unn~ ok deh, Ittekimasu~ Kaa-san" ucapku sambil mengambil tas dan meninggalkan Kaa-san yang berada di dapur.

"_**Itterashai~**_" balas Kaa-san. Akupun segera memakai sepatuku dan keluar dari rumahku. Dan segera berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Sepanjang jalan, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku tapi kalau aku melihat di sekeliling ku hanya ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Sampai tiba-tiba saat aku sedang menoleh ke arah kiriku...

"_**Ohayou Gozaimashita,**_ [name]-san" ucap seseorang disampingku, refleks aku pun berteriak

"KYAAAAAAA, ummbff.." saat aku berteriak tiba-tiba orang itu membekap mulutku, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Tetsuya-kun, eh tunggu dulu, loh...

Kok _**Deja Vu**_, ya? -_-"

"Tetsuya-kun! Harus berapa kali aku bilang, munculah dengan normal dan jangan mengagetkanku!" ucapku pada Tetsuya-kun yang tetap pada poker facenya, huh~ selalu begini nih jadinya.

" _**gomenasai,**_ [name]-san" jawab Tetsuya-kun.

"hmm, sudahlah, ayo kita ke sekolah" ucapku dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Oh iya, kira-kira Tetsuya-kun masuk klub apa ya? Tanya aja deh~

"etto, Tetsuya-kun, aku mau nanya nih, kamu masu klub apa?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya-kun. Tetsuya-kun menoleh kearahku lalu menjawab

"aku memilih klub basket, kalau [name]-san?" tanyanya balik padaku, ehh tunggu dulu, tadi Tetsuya-kun bilang apa? Basket?

" ohhh, jadi Tetsuya-kun milih basket ya~, sama dong, aku juga milih basket," ucapku sambil melihat ke arah jalan. Um oh iya aku ingat sesuatu.

"um, Tetsuya-kun, kamu masuk kelas berapa?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearahnya.

"aku masuk ke kelas 1-B, memangnya kenapa [name]-san?" tanya Tetsuya-kun balik,

"nggak apa-apa, tapi kalau kamu di kelas satu B berarti kamu sekelas sama Misa-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Yuka-chan ya?" tanyaku antusias,

"ya, kami sekelas, tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka." Jawab Tetsuya-kun.

"hee...Tetsuya-kun, kamu kan kenal sama mereka dari kecil sama kayak aku, kok ngga main sama mereka? Atau biar kutebak, kamu pasti ngga kelihatan ya?" sahutku, tadinya aku Cuma bercanda soal Tetsuya-kun yang tidak kelihatan, tapi saat melihat dia mengangguk, aku hanya facepalm aja, " tapi Tetsuya-kun,kalau nanti kamu ngga punya teman gimana?" tanyaku, habisnya aku taut aja kalau nanti Tetsuya-kun ngga punya teman dan sendirian lagi.

"tenang saja [name]-san, aku punya teman kok, namanya Kagami Taiga-kun, meskipun mukanya menyeramkan seperti harimau dan orangya lumayan bodoh, tapi dia baik kok" jawab Tetsuya-kun,

**Sementara itu di tempat lain~**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki alis bercabang yang sedang ingin memakan sarapannya tiba-tiba,

"Hacuihhh..." tiba-tiba pemuda itu bersin yang menyebabkan semua sarapan paginya berterbangan(?) kemana-mana.

"uhh...pasti ada yang ngomongin aku nih" ucap pemuda alis cabang itu yang setelah diteliti lebih lanjut(?) ternyata bernama Kagami Taiga .

_**Ok balik ke cerita~**_

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit kamipun sampai di depan gerbang SMP Teiko, ya walaupun sudah hari kedua entah kenapa di depan gerbang Teiko masih sama ramainya dengan kemarin yang merupakan hari pertama masuknya murid kelas satu, um ok, daripada Tetsuya-kun hilang kayak kemarin kali ini aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya sambil berbicara

"ne Tetsuya-kun jangan seperti kemarin , sampai-sampai kau menghi— " aku menoleh ke tempat dimana ia harusnya berada yang ternyata...kosong,, "—lang," dua kata, _**Deja Vu.**_

Daripada aku diam di depan gerbang kayak orang aneh, akupun berjalan kekelas, didalam kelas sudah ada beberapa orang, ngga banyak sih Cuma 5 sampai 7 orang, maklum baru jam 06.45 sementara sekolah dimulai jam 07.30 [Saki: ini suka-suka Saki ya, jam berapa masuknya~"]. Akupun masuk kedalam kelas, dan mengerjakan pr ku yang belum sempat aku selesaikan tadi malam, sampai akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**Pulang sekolah : GYM**_

_**NORMAL POV **_

"ugh, mereka kok lama banget ya? " ucapmu sambil duduk di kursi yang berada didekat Gym.

"hn, mungkin mereka sedang menuju kemarin" sahut Haruka yang berada disampingmu.

"eh masa?, kata siapa?" tanyamu pada Haruka.

"itu." Jawab Haruka sambil menunjuk kearah sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang berlari ke arah kalian.

Drap..drap..drapp..drap.

Kamu dan Haruka melihat Yuka,Yuki,Misaki yang sedang berlari kearahmu dan Haruka yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka semua.

"[name]-chaaaannn!" teriak Misaki dari kejauhan. Kamu hanya tersenyum, tidak lama kemudian meereka bertiga sampai ditempat kamu dan Haruka berada.

"hosh...Maaf kami terlambat, hosh...tadi kami harus melaukan sesuatu dulu" ucap Yuka sambil ngos-ngosan, kamu hanya memaklumi mereka.

"umm ngga apa-apa kok~, sudah yuk daripada diluar terus kita kedalam aja" ucapmu dan mengajak mereka masuk kedalam Gym.

Didalam Gym sudah ada kira-kira 45 orang anggota klub basket yag berkumpul, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi sih kebanyakan kebanyakan orang yang ada disitu adalah para senpai.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian, para anggota klub basket baik anggota baru, maupun anggota lama sudah berkumpul. Lalu datanglah tiga orang gadis, satu berambut coklat terang, Mikami Seira kapten kedua, satu berambut Coklat gelap, Kimio Yahiko kapten kesatu, yang terakhir berambut ungu tua dan bermata sewarna Lavender, Sukiya Karin yang menjadi manager sekaligus pelatih klub basket . mereka bertiga berdiri didepan semua anggota yang sedang berbaris, setelah barisan cukup rapi, sang manager memulai berbicara.

"ne~ seperti apa yang sudah diumumkan kemarin, hari ini kita akan melakukan tes penentuan grup mana yang akan kalian masuki kan?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya lagi. Semua anggota saling berpandangan sebelum berkata "kami sudah siap" secara serentak. Hebat ya~ bisa sama pikirannya satu sama lain~ ah back to the story

"baiklah , pertama-tama kita lakukan pemanasan dulu." Kali ini Yahiko yang angkat telep-ralat angkat bicara, ia menatap semua anggota sebelum melanjutkan. "kalian semua, baik para anggota lama maupun anggota baru, lari keliling lapangan basket 10 kali bolak balik jadi totalnya 20 kali, lalu berkumpul lagi ditengah." Ucap Yahiko dengan suara kencang [Saki: ya iyalah, masa suaranya kecil, hey...wong anggotanya lebih dari 75 orang~"]

Oh iya tahu respon para anggota? Nih ya, kalau para anggota lama yang berisikan para senpai sih biasa-biasa aja soalnya 10 kali keliling lapangan itu udah gampang aja bagi mereka, mengingat biasanya mereka disuruh lari 20 kali bolak balik keliling sekolah— ulangi sekali lagi KELILING SEKOLAH! (nggawoles)

Nah lain senpai lain kouhai, reaksi mereka adalah, mata melotot, mulut menganga lebar, rambut berdiri, terus ada BGM _**'JDERRR!'**_ okay, ceritanya makin ngaco, tapi bagaimana dengan reaksi kalian?

Oh kalau Misaki sih hanya membelalakan matanya, Yuka hanya diam dengan mulut membentuk huruf O, Yuki hanya diam dengan wajah yang bisa digolongkan sama dengan Poker Face, Haruka yang hanya merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah acuh tak acuh , tapi itu diluarnya~, kalau didalam hatinya _**'NANIII! KOK BANYAK BANGET SIH?!'**_ OOC? Bodo ah~ toh itu memang kenyataannya~. Kalau kamu sih hanya diam dengan wajah innocent, kenapa begitu? Oh setelah diselidiki ternyata itu karena kamu tidak mendengar jumlah putarannya, jadi biasa-biasa aja gitu.

Kali ini Seira yang mengeluarkan suara "dimulai dari barisan paling kanan, MULAI!" oh begitu pemanasan keliling lapangan dimulai suara derap kaki pun mulai terdengar , karena banyaknya anggota klub basket, para anggota dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok,mengingat lapangan Gym yang 'cukup' luas ini memiliki 3 lapangan basket jadi para anggota tidak akan saling bertabrakan.

Kamu yang berada di barisan paling kiri akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk berlari. Saat kamu sudah boleh berlari, kamu segera berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Ok daripada lama-lama mendingan kita...

_**~~~~SKIP~~~**_

_**READER POV.**_

Haahhhh...akhirnya selesai juga lari keliling lapangannya, yang bener aja,aku pikir Cuma 10 kali doang tapi kalau bolak-balik jadinya 20 putaranan?! Untung aja aku masih kuat, dan kayaknya baik Misaki-chan, Yua-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Haru-chan juga keliatannya masih kuat. Oh iya, jujur aja nih, aku ngga nyangka kalau pemanasannya aja baru kayak gini, kalau latihannya kayak gimana dong?, bisa mati semua nih anggota barunya, padahal dari tampangnya sih kedua kapten klub basket ini tuh ngga galak dan sadis tapiii...kayaknya benar deh apa yang orang-orang bilang kalau penampilan dapat menipumu.

Tidak lama kemudian , para Senpai yang juga sudah selesai berlari ikut duduk ditengah lapangan, lalu datanglah Mika-senpai, Yahiko-senpai, dan Karin-senpai, mereka kayakna ma ngomong sesuatu deh.

"baiklah, perhatian untuk semua anggota klub basket, seperti yang sudah kami bilng kemarin, hari ini akan diadakan tes, dan sepertinya ada perubahan sedikit tentang jalannya tes." Ucap Mika-senpai.

Entah kenapa semua anggota langsung ribut sendiri, oh ayolah ini kan Cuma perubahan apa yang akan dites, memangnya harus sampai segitu ributnya sih. Lalu Yahiko-senpai melanjutkan kata-kata Mika-senpai, sambil melihat kearah para kouhai

"nah, jadi yang tadinya kalian akan melawan sesama anggota baru, mungkin akan ada kelompok yang kebagian untuk melawan para senpai." Ucap Yahiko-senpai sambil tersenyum kalem.

Ohh, dan kayaknya aku tahu apa reaksi selanjutnya dari para kouhai.

"HAAHHH?! NANI?! SUSAH DONG KALAU BEGITU!" teriak para kouhai_**(min aku, Haru-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Misa-chan tentunya~) **_

Nah benar kan kataku, mereka pasti akan berteriak dengan histeris, alaannya sih pasti gara-gara kalau ngelawan para senpai itu pasti susah-lah, pasti para senpai sudah berpengalaman-lah, kalau para kouhai berteriak histeris, para senpai malah happy-happy aja tuh karena menurut mereka ngelawan para kouhai itu pasti gampang kan.

Mika-senpai pun langsung menyuruh para anggota untuk diam(lagi?), dan para anggota pun segera diam tentunya. lalu Karin-senpai langsung memulai tesnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mendata dulu setiap kelompok, jadi tolong berbaris dengan sesama kelompoknya masing-masing ya~" ucap Karin-senpai. Uwoohhh! Aku tidak sabar lagi, ayolah masa lama banget sih.

Karin-senpai pun mulai berkeliling ke setiap kelompok untuk mendata setiap nama-nama dalam satu kelompok ada siapa aja, dan siapa yang menjadi kaptennya. Tidak lama kemudian, Karin-senpai sampai ke kelompok kami.

"ne~ baiklah giliran kalian, sebutkan nama kalian beserta posisi kalian dan jangan lupa siapa yang menjadi ketua kelompoknya" Ucap Karin-senpai, kami pun menyebutkan nama-nama ami

"Yushira Misaki desu~, posisiku sebagai Center." Ucap Misa-chan.

"Kumika Yuka desu, dan posisiku sebagai small forward" ucap Yuka-chan

"Kumika Yuki desu, posisiku sebagai forward"ucap Yuki-chan—datar

"Shouma Haruka, posisiku sebagai Shooting Guard" ucap Haru-chan dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin.

"[full name] desu, posisiku bisa sebagai point guard ataupun sebagai center, selain itu akulah kaptennya" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Yup inilah posisi kami setiap kali bermain basket.

Misa-chan menjadi center karena dialah yang paling tinggi diantara kami, dan juga karena sebagai center, Misa-chan tidak pernah kalah, entah kenapa Misa-chan selalu bisa merebut bolanya dengan mudah.

Lalu Yuka-chan menjadi small forward mungkin itu karena kelicahannya ya?

Yuki-chan bisa menjadi forward dan juga posisi apapun yang menyangkut dengan melompat pasti Yuki-chan bisa deh.

Dan Haru-chan yang menjadi Shooting Guard tentu saja karena entah kenapa barang-barang yang sering dia lempar selalu tepat sasaran, umm ngga juga sih~ tergantung dianya aja mau kena apa ngga.

Kalau aku sih~, aku dijadikan point guard oleh yang lain selain gara-gara aku ini seorang kapten yang mengatur jalannya pertandingan dan gerakan kami, aku juga menjadi PG karena aku memiliki suatu kemampuan spesial yaitu...ngga jadi deh...

Jadi bisa dibilang posisi kami didalam basket itu pasti sesuai dengan pribadi kami masing-masing.

Ok ayo kita lanjutin ceritanya.

"hoo~ baiklah, kalian akan mendapat nomor ke 7 jadi siap-siap ya~" ucap Karin-senpai sebelum meninggalkan kami.

"etto~ kelompok 7? Berarti sebentar lagi dong?" tanya Misa-chan.

"un, kau benar Misa-chan, jika kita kelompok kedua berarti pemilihan nomor dan musuhnya kemungkinan besar juga diacak." Ucap Yuka-chan.

"hn, dan jika lawan kita itu diacak, ada kemungkinan dimana kita akan melawan para senpai kan?" sahut Haru-chan. Um kayaknya perkataan Haru-chan benar deh~ ok sebagai kapten aku akan mengatakannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berjuang sekuat tenaga!" ucapku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Semuanya hanya melihat kearahku sebelum ikut mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"yosh," ucap kami bersama-sama. Nee~ punya teman itu benar-benar menyenangkan bukan?

_**AUTHOR POV**_

**SKIP TIME~*Sakimalesngetiknya~#Syuut*gunting lewat* hiiii...**

"baiklah karena semua yang ada disini sudah didata, dan daripada banyak memakan waktu tes akan dimulai sekarang!" ucap Seira kepada semuanya.

"baiklah di sini ada tiga lapangan, agar tidak memakan banyak waktu kami akan menggunakan semua lapangan yang ada, pembagian akan diadakan bersamaan dengan ditentukannya lawan kalian." Ucap Yahiko.

"baiklah kelompok nomor1 dan nomor 2 silahkan menuju kelapangan!" teriak Seira, para pemain dari kelompok Satu pun maju kedepan. Kalian memperhatikan kelompok 1 dan kelompok 2 sedang bertanding dilapangan pertama, kelompok 3 dan 4 bertanding di lapangan kedua, dan kelompok 5 dan 6 bertanding di lapangan ketiga. Kamu yang menyadari sesuatu pun angkat bicara

"hm, minna coba kalian lihat baik-baik, kalau dilihat-lihat, kelompok satu melawan kelompok dua, tiga lawan empat dan lima lawan enam, itu berarti kita ngelawan kelompo tujuh kan?" tanyamu pada yang lainnya. Teman-temanmu tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda mereka mengerti dengan perkataanmu.

"saa~ kalau begitu gimana kalau kita cari tahu siapa lawan kita selanjutnya." Ucap Haruka.

"kalau begitu ayo, tapi kita tidak boleh lama-lama perginya karena sebentar lagi giliran kita" ucap Yuki.

_**READER POV.**_

Setelah Yuki-chan berbicara seperti itu. Kamipun segera berjalan kesekeliling gym sambil bertanya pada kelompok-kelompok yang kami temui kira-kira siapa yang mendapat nomor .8 Tadinya kami pikir mencari kelompok tujuh akan memakan waktu yang lama tetapi siapa yang menyangka saat kami berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat tiba-tiba saja ada sekelompok senpai 'aku tahu karena terlihat dari tatapan dan wajah mereka yang jelas-jelas menjelaskan kalau mereka itu senpai'— yang datang menemui kami. Salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya ketua mereka berbicara.

"hey, kouhai, apa kalian kelompok dengan nomor 7?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menurutku sih sedikit songong. Aku dan teman-temanku saling bertatapan sebelum kembali menatap para senpai dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tetapi sebelum aku sempat menjawab salah seorang yang ada dibelakang sang ketua memoton bagian saat aku bicara

"oyy kouhai, jawab napa?! Ada orang yang nanya tahu!, sama senpai sendiri kok songong sih" ucap gadis itu, cih padahal siapa sih yang songong. Tadinya aku mau langsung menjawab perkataan senpai itu dengan jawaban yang agak halus tetapi perkataanku dipotong lagi tapi kali ini dipotong oleh

"heh!, iya-iya akan kami jawab, kami memang kelompok 7 terus kenapa? Ada urusan apa dengan kami?" tanya Misa-chan yang memang tidak suka dengan cara bicara para senpai didepan kami pun moodnya jadi buruk seketika, ya ampun.

"cih, songong banget sih, sopan dikit napa sama senpai!" balas orang lain dikelompok itu.

"heh! Kalau senpainya aja songong kayak gini berarti kouhainya boleh songong juga dong?" balasHaru-chan ikut gabung. Aku yang dari tadi melihat perang adu mulut ini pun langsung sadar kalau kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Haru-chan itu nge-**JLEB **banget apalagi tampang para senpai langsung berubah seolah-olah ingin menerkam Misa-chan dan Haru-chan yang juga pengen nerkam para senpai. Hah~ kok aku kayak punya pekerjaan part-time untuk selalu memisahkan orang-orang yang lagi berantem ya? Yaudahlah, yang penting aku harus menengahi dan menenangkan mereka sebelum ada perang mulut besar-besaran antara 2 kouhai dan 3 senpai.

"eh—etto~, sudahla senpai, kami memang kelompok 7, ada urusan apa dengan kami ya?" jawabku dengan halus sambil menarik Misa-chan dan Haru-chan sejauh mungkin dari para senpai. Para senpai yang sepertinya mood mereka sudah balik lagi seperti awal langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"hahh~ tentu saja kami punya urusan dengan kalian. Dengar ya, kami itu kelompok 8, kelompok yang akan melawan kalian. Tadinya kami pikir lawan kami akan sedikit menarik, tapi ternyata...lemah begini toh" jawab sang kapten dari yang tadinya ucapan biasa menjadi ucapan dengan nada meremehkan tercetak jelas di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"maaf, tapi asal kalian tahu, kami tidak selemah yang kalian bilang." Ucap Yuka-chan mewakili kami semua. Para senpai lansung saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA...apa yang kamu bilang? Ngga selemah yang kami bilang? Heh yang benar aja deh, kalian ngga tahu siapa kami? Kami itu pemain terhebat disini tau nggak? dengar ya, kalau nanti kalia kalah dengan nilai 5-35 jangan salahkan kami ya~" ucap cewek yang ada tepat dibelakang si kapten. Cih, kok rasanya ada perasaan ngga enak ya? Akupun melihat kearah Haru-chan, Misa-chan, yuka-chan, dan Yuki-chan yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap mereka. Oh, tapi aura yang paling gelap kayaknya aura milik Yuki-chan deh, ck daripada ada perang lagi kami harus segera kabur dari sini.

"etto~ senpai kayaknya kami harus pergi deh, _**sumimasen**_" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku sebentar dan segera menarik teman-temanku pergi dari situ sebelum mereka melakukan pembunuhan kepada para senpai yang memang rese itu. Tapi sebelum kami meninggalkan para senpai yang sedang tertawa karena kepergian(?) kami, aku sempat berkata "baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, maka aku akan balas kalian dengan kalahnya kalian dengan skor 2 kali lipat dari apa yang kalian ucapkan." Ucapku dengan nada serius yang langsung membuat para senpai bungkam seketika. Apa aku berlebihan ya? , sampai harus ngucapin kata-kata itu dengan nada serius dan tatapan maut khas milikku pada mereka sehingga mereka bungkam. Tapi~ ngga apa-apa dong~ anggap aja itu sebagai balasan karena sudah menghina kami.

Setelah itu kami berlima pun berjalan kearah lapangan yang sepertinya pertandingan yang dilakukan akan segera selesai. Kami pun menunggu hingga giliran kami tiba.

**SKIP TIME~**

"baiklah, kelompok selanjutnya kelompok 7 dan kelompok 8 silahkan menuju kearah lapangan!" teriak Mika-senpai. Aku dan kelompokku segera berjalan kearah lapangan kesatu bersamaan dengan anggota kelompok 8 yang juga menuju ke lapangan.

Untuk sesaat, mata ku menangkap tatapan meremehkan dari para senpai.

"ohhh, ini dia tim pertama yang menjadi pertandingan antara kouhai dan senpai!, pasti akan seru nih pertandingannya!" ucap seseorang yang berlaku sebagai seorang MC dasar aneh -_-". Saat sudah ditengah lapangan, kami mengambil posisi masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan.

Sang wasit yaitu Karin-senpai (entah kenapa dia mulu yang muncul) mulai bersiap untuk melakukan tip-off, Misa-chan yang menjadi center bersiap untuk melompat dan begitu juga dengan center dari kelompok para senpai,

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

Untuk kelompok para senpai Saki bikin panggilan untuk mereka aja ya, biar ngga bingung nyebutinnya.

Ketua kelompok senpai / point guard =kapten S(singkatan senpai_**~#PLAK! Dasar author ngga kreatif)**_

Center = cewek A

Small forward= cewek B

Forward= cewek C

Shooting guard = cewek C

Ok lanjutin ceritanya~

Cewek A yang menjadi center di tim lawan serta Misa-chan juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk melompat, Karin-senpai pun bersiap untuk melakukan tip-off saampai akhirnya Karin-senpai pun melempar bola itu keatas dan meniup pluit.

PRIIIIITTTT!

_**DI DEPAN GYM **_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"oy Satsuki,apa kita memang harus datangke Gym khusus untuk klub basket putri ini ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut navy blue dan berkulit tan kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan badan yang, ya kau tau lah bentuknya kayak gitar orkestra .

Gadis yang diperkirakan(?) bernama Momoi Satsuki itu pun menoleh kearah pemuda tan itu,

" mou~ Dai-chan, tadinya sih aku mau sendiri aja, tapi aku males kalau ngga ada yang nemenin , jadi aku ngajak Dai-chan deh~" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"che, kalau males kenapa kamu datang kesini hah?" balas pemuda yang bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu.

" he?~ akukan disuruh sama pelatih untuk meminta data-data kegiatan klub basket putri. Lagipula hari ini ada tes untuk penentuan grup mana yang akan dimasukki loh." Ucap momoi.

"ck, kalau begitu ajak orang lain aja , jangan ajak aku, aku males tau nggak? Di tempat klub basket putri itu ngga ada yang menarik." Ucap Aomine sambil mengikuti langkah Momoi yang sedang membuka pintu Gym.

Saat mereka memasuki Gym, tadinya Aomine dan Satsuki melihat-lihat kesetiap lapangan yang ada, mereka berdua memperhatikan hal yang sama, lapangan basket dan para pemain yang sednag dites' tetapi mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Kalau Momoi melihat keseluruh lapangan yang ada untuk mencari sang pelatih atau mungkin sang kapten klub basket putri, kalau aomine mencari kira-kira ada tidak yang menarik dari klub basket putri ni.

Tadinya Aomine pikir berada didalam Gym klub basket putri akan membosankan tetapi pikirannya langsung berubah saat melihat kearah lapangan pertama. Lapangan tempat kamu dan teman-temanmu sedang bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan. Dia melihat sesuatu, hal yang membuatnya sedikit terpaku untuk sesaat.

Tanpa sadar Aomine mengucapkan "hm, kayaknya klub basket putri tidak terlalu membosankan deh." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Dai-chan! Ngapain disitu?" teriak momoi sambil menghampiri aomine.

"hn? Ngga kenapa-kenapa, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah mendapatkan data-data yang diminta oleh pelatih belum?" tanya Aomine kepada Momoi.

"huuhhh~ sayang sekali, dari tadi aku keliling lapangan kedua dan ketiga tapi ngga ketemu juga." Ucap momoi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"ho~ kalau begitu aku mau nanya, apa cewek yang disana itu pelatih klub basket putri?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk kearah Karin. Momoi yang penasaran dengan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Aomine pun melihat kearah tangannya menunjuk, hening sebentar sebelum akhrinya,

"AH! Itu dia pelatihnya! Kau hebat sekali Dai-chan, bisa menemukan pelatihnya dengan cepat" ucap Momoi. "ayo kita kesana!" lanjut Momoi sambil menarik tangan aomine kearah lapangan pertama.

Sesampainya dilapangan pertama momoi langsung menghampiri Karin.

"_**ano...summimasen**_" ucap momoi yang langsung disambut tatapan dari karin.

"ya, ada apa ?" ucap Karin kepada momoi.

"etto~ saya Momoi satsuki manager klub basket putra ingin meminta data-data kegiatak klub basket" ucap momoi, karin tampat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memanggil Yahiko yang berada tak jauh darinya. "ssstt...kapten, gantikan aku sebentar" ucap karin lalu memberikan pluit kepada Yahiko yang langsung diterima dengan anggukan kepala dari Yahiko.

"baiklah ikuti aku" ucap Karin. Momoi pun langsung mengikuti Karin dan sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang...

Sementara itu aomine yang tidak sadar sudah ditinggalin sama momoi masih aja bengong dan menatap kearah lapangan pertama dimana kelompok 7 sedang melawan kelompok 8. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak begitu peduli dengan klub basket putri, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya setiap kali melihat kelompok 7 bermain basket.

Seolah-olah ada suatu perasan yang aneh menyeruak didalam hatinya setiap kali melihat para anggota kelompok 7 yang membuatnya sedikit bingung . karena ia merasa bahwa...

Bahwa para anak perempuan yang ada di dalam kelompok 7 tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan orang biasa, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih menuju kearah aura kekuatan yang sama sepertinya...

Kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti kekuatan seorang monster...tidak...tidak semuanya... .ada seseorang yang diantara semua orang dikelompok 7 yang auranya benar-benar kuat , hampir seperti dirinya oh bahkan tidak sepertinya jika ia rasakan lebih dalam lagi...seseorang itu...

...

...

...

.Bahkan lebih kuat darinya...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

GAHHHH GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!, Saki memang orang yang gimana banget yak, main potong-potong cerita seenaknya aja~ dan maaf kalau bingung sama alur ceritanya karena Saki selaku authornya aja bingung sendiri~

Oh iya untuk para reviewnya Saki ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya

Untuk balasannya ada disini~

Akiyama Seira

Nee~ makasih ya sudah mereview, dan kalau tsun x tsun Saki ngga tahu juga deh~ soalnya saki juga bingung mau masangin sama siapa...dan maaf saki tidak bisa update kilat, saki buntu ide sih~ ok baca terus yak~

Hoshi Fumiko

Hee?! Tingginya Hoshi-chan 179 cm? Akahi kalah dong?! Saki juga kalah besar sih TTWTT humm serius nih bagus? Kayaknya nggak deh Saki kan nulis ini fanfic ¾ hati mungin~ hee? Hoshi-chan bisa main basket? Saki kalah dong, saki malah ngga diizinin main basket sama orangtua saki :3. Dan maaf kalau Saki baru update sekarang, otak saki entah kenapa tiba-tiba buntu ide~

Ok Saki udah balas review kan? Kalau ada yang belum Saki jawab, bilang aja, ngga apa-apa kok~. Oh iya kalau ada yang ingin protes tentang posisinya ataupun ingin protes karena kesalahan saki, silahkan protes aja, saki udah biasa diprotes kok.

Apalagi tentang posisi didalam basket, karena saki bukan anak basket, jadi saki mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

DAN KALAU ADA YANG MASIH BINGUNG SAMA PENJELASAN TENTANG TES YANG DIADAKAN SILAHKAN BERTANYA PADA SAKI.

Dan seperti biasa maaf kalau ada yang jelek, typo, romantisnya belum ada karena saki bukan tipe cewek romantis~.

Dan maaf kalau ngegantung ceritanya dan entah saki harus bilang ini berapa kali tapiiii

SAKI SUKA BIKIN CERITA YANG GREGET! HAHAHAHAHA!*ketawanista*

Nee~ ok maaf kalau ada yang kurang, tapi mau gimana lagi setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing kan? Nah karena itu kalau ada yang kurang silahkan lapor ke saki baik dalam bentuk pm maupun review karena saki menerima setiap review atau bahkan flame dengan lapang dada.

Dan ada satu hal yang ingin saku bilang...

Gimana kalau kita bikin polling suara tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pair nya si [name], gimana? Nih pilihannya

Akashi seijuuro

Kagami taiga

Murasakibara atsushi

Kuroko tetsuya

Aomine daiki

Kise ryouta

Midorima shintarou

Nah suara yang paling banyak akan Saki pilih jadi pairnya si [name].

Karena kalau jujur saki juga bingung mau masangin [name] sama siapa sih~

Ok terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fanfic abal bin gaje ini.

Saa~

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

~~RnR please~~


	4. Chapter 4: menang atau kalah?

**BANZAIII~~~ SAKI UPDATE MINNA~**

**Maaf kalau Saki udah lama ngga update, Saki benar-benar minta maaf. **

**Ok, jujur aja Saki kaget banget waktu polling suara yang paling banyak keluar itu Akashi-sama vs Muk-kun~. Jadi mungkin polling suara akan terus diambil sampai chapter 5 atau 6 gimana?.**

**Ok~ inilah hasil polling suara yang sudah dihitung~**

**Akashi seijuuro... 12 suara**

**Murasakibara atsushi... 10 suara**

**Kuroko Tetsuya...3 suara**

**Kagami Taiga...3 suara**

**Midorima Shintarou...2 suara**

**Kise Ryouta...ini ngga ada *nasib***

**Aomine Daiki...ppfftt apalagi ini~ sama aja~**

**Ok siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata polling suara antara Murasakibara atushi dengan Akashi Seijuuro itu BEDA DIKIT SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Waw saki ngga nyangka~ ternyata banyak yang milih muk-kun yak~ ok jumlah suara diatas itu adalah jumlah suara waktu saki buka fanfic~ jadi kalau nambah lagi saki ngga tahu~**

**Ok deh langsung aja yak**

**Desclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei sedangkan fanfic ini punya Saki selaku author yang rada-rada gajelas jalan pikirannya.**

**Rated: k+ (mungkin bakalan naik seiring waktu dan mood Saki)**

**Genre: friendship, romance (maaf belum sempet keluar nyehehe~(?) )**

**Warning: awas cerita abal-abal gajhe, dibuat oleh author yang cukup gila*nyadardiri* romance belum sempet masuk, genre dan rate yang tidak sesuai(maybe) dan cerita yang selalu menggantung, kalau kata Saki selaku sang author sihhh...biar GREGET! Hohoho~**

**Ok kita langsung capcus aja yak...**

**LET'S GO~**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Karin selaku sang wasit sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan tip-off, sesekali ia melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh kedua center yang ada di samping kanan-kirinya, setelah karin melihat kalau kedua center itu sudah siap ia pun mulai melempar bolanya keatas dan meniupkan pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

PRIITTT!

TAP...

Misaki dan cewek A (?) segera melompat untuk mendapatkan bola, dan coba tebak siapa yang dapat. Ternyata sikap sok kuasa itu belum tentu memang hebat ya? Tuh buktinya, dengan mudah Misaki mengambil bolanya dan mengoper padamu.

Kamu yang memegang bolanya mendrribel bola beberapa kali sebelum memberikan perintah "Minna, sekarang fokus kearah offense, deffense akan kita lakukan setelah kita berhasil mendapat point pertama, ok!" teriakmu yang langsung dijawab " Ha'i!" oleh teman-temanmu.

Kamu pun segera berlari kearah ring lawan sambil mendrribel bolanya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan lah, dan saat cewek B menghadangmu dan dengan mudahnya kamu melewatinya, tetapi tidak hanya sampai disitu ternyata ada 2 orang yang menghadangmu, kamu memperlambat sedikit larimu dan saat kamu sudah hampir didepan kedua cewek itu dan berada didekat ring, tepat sebelum cewek D merebut bola darimu kamu hanya tersenyum manis sampai akhirnya mengoper bola kebelakang yang ternyata ada Misaki di belakangmu. Dan dengan cepat hal itu terjadi, tepat setelah menerima bola darimu, Misaki melewati kedua cewek itu sebelum melompat tinggi kearah ring dan akhirnya...

DUAKKK! Yup Misaki men-dunk bola itu bahkan sampai baik tim lawan atau para penonton tertegun sejenak sebelum...

PRIIIITTTT! " Tim 7 , 2 points" teriak Karin setelah meniup pluit. Setelah itu terdengarlah suara kagum dari berbagai arah..

"Wahh...kok bisa ya?" "Gimana caranya dia melakukan dunk seperti itu?" "Uwaahh mustahil!" dan banyak lagi komentar yang diberikan sementara kamu dan timmu memberi pujian kepada Misaki.

Tim 7 –tim 8 = 2-0

Itulah poinnya sekarang, kamu tersenyum dan saat melihat kearah para tim lawan kamu melihat kaptennya yang berdecih kepadamu, yang hanya kamu balas dengan senyuman.

Pertandingan pun dimulai lagi, kali ini tim lawan yang memegang bola, yuki yang daritadi hanya diam saja akhirnya mengatakan padamu kalau dia yang akan menjaga cewek C yang sama-sama forward.

**Jadi gini nih pembagiannya~

Kamu jaga Kapten S(?)

Misaki jaga cewek A

Yuka jaga cewek B

Yuki jaga cewek C

Haruka pastinya jaga cewek D dong~

**Ok back to the story**

Setelah Yuki menghadang cewek C yang entah kenapa melihat Yuki dengan tampang yang minta ditabok untung saja moodnya Yuki sedang bagus jadi dia hanya membalas dengan tatapan mengatakan _**'Apa liat-liat!'**_yang langsung membuat cewek C sempat keder sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendrribel bola dan berusaha melewati Yuki yang sayangnya pasti susah banget, karena merasa tidak akan bisa melewati Yuki, si cewek C mendecih sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengoper ke kapten mereka atau bisa dipanggil kapten S yang langsung berlari dengan lincah dan harus kamu akui kalau dia lumayan juga tetapi...

TAP..TAP..TAP...SRETTT...

Ada seorang gadis berambut merah terang langsung menhadang si Kapten S yang lansung berhenti dan tentu saja orang yang menghadang si Kapten S adalah Haruka, ingat? Tolong jangan lupakan dia karena gitu-gitu dia cukup bagus dalam men-shoot bola. Si Kapten S berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melewati Haruka sampai akhirnya dia berhasil lewat begitu saja dan langsung men-shoot bola tepat sebelum Yuka menangkap boalnya dan...

SYUUTT...

PRIIITTT! "Tim 8 dua poin!" teriak Karin

Bolanya meluncur dengan mulus didalam ring, oh ok sekarang kalian seimbang. Si Kapten S menatapmu dengan tampang merendahkan, bahkan saat melewatimu ia sempat berkata

"Jangan pikir kalian itu kuat ya, tadi itu kalian hanya beruntung tau! Kamilah yang hebat disini! Jadi telan saja lagi kata-katamu yang mengatakan kalau akan membalas kami" ucapnya dengan nada sinis dan segera melewatimu tanpa mengetahui bahwa setelah mendengar kata-katanya kamu bukannya merasa sedih dan rendah diri tapi malah memasang seringai kecil. Lalu kamupun memberikan syarat menggunakan matamu pada teman satu timmu yang tentu hanya diketahui artinya oleh keempat temanmu yang dibalas oleh anggukan mereka...

Yuka yang sempat melihat seringai milikmu lansung berbisik ke Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki-chan~ kayaknya nanti permainan bakal seru deh~" ucap Yuka ke Yuki yang hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum sambil mengucapkan "Ya, kau benar Yuka-nee, tetapi ingatlah... itu akan terjadi nanti bukan sekarang.."

**...TBC...**

.

.

.

**Nggak kok, bercanda~ ok lanjut lagi ya~*ditabok***

Pertandinganpun dimulai lagi dengan poin 2-2, pokoknya pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan sangat seru bahkan para penonton juga terus meneriakkan semangat, sampai akhirnya skornya adalah 10 untuk tim lawan dan 9 untuk kalian. Para tim senpai masih melihat kalian dengan tatapan menyebalkan mereka yang entah mengapa tatapan itu langsung hilang saat mereka melihatmu. Alasannya?

Ya, siapa yang tidak akan langsung diam saat melihat kearahmu yang sedang tersenyum 'manis' banget sampai matamu menyipit, tetapi dibalik senyuman itu akan terlihat dibelakangmu sudah ada banyak sekali aura gelap yang keluar dibelakangmu. Dan tentu saja keempat temanmu berfikir satu hal yang sama _**' hahaha~[name]-chan mulai serius'**_ batin meeka bersamaan.

Lalu setelah bola dilempar dan kedua center melompat untuk merebut bola, ternyata Misaki yang mendapat bola setelah berhasil melompat lebih tinggi dari Cewek A dan segera mengoper kearahmu yang sudah siap.

Sebelum kamu menangkap bolanya, cewek B sudah menghalangimu dan hampir merebut bola darimu, tetapi tepat sebelum dia menyentuh bolanya, kamu segera melangkah dan dalam sekejap kamu sudah memegang bola dan berlari kearah ring lawan dengan sangat cepat bahkan seolah-olah kamu seperti angin yang lewat.

Dan sebelum para senpai berhasil menghadangmu kamu sudah melompat lalu sedikit memutarkan badanmu dan men-dunk bola dengan sangat kencang padahal dalam keadaan men-dunk sambil memutar badan bahkan sampai-sampai ring itu bergetar adalah hal yang mustahil.

Semua orang terdiam sambil melihat kearahmu yang sempat bergelayut(?) sebentar di ring sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai. Dan saat kamu melihat sekelilingmu ang mematung, kamu hanya berkata "Kenapa diam?" dan akhirnya...

PRIIIITTT! " Tim 7 dua poin!" ucap Yahiko yang membuatmu bingung kapan menggantikan Karin.

"Hwaaaaa sugoi! Bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu?!" "Kau lihat itu? Dia cepat sekali! Dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah men-dunk!" "Ya! Apalagi dia men-dunk sambil memutar badanya! Keren banget!" "Setuju!keren banget!"

Dan yaa...beginilah hasilnya, suasana lapangan 1 menjadi berisik, teman-temanmu mengerubungimu sambil berkata

"[name]-chan! Hebat sekali!" ucap Misaki. "Waahh~ [name]-chan~ aku juga ingin men-dunk seperti mu!" ucap Yuka, "Sasuga [name]-chan." Ucap Yuki dan juga " Kau hebat [name]-chan." Ucap Haruka, kau hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

Sekarang poinnya adalah 10-11, 10 untuk tim 8 dan 11 untuk tim 7.

Ok, karena kamu sudah membuat para tim8 bungkam kamupun berjalan kearah mereka.

_**READER POV**_

"Jangan pikir kalian itu kuat ya, tadi itu kalian hanya beruntung tau! Kamilah yang hebat disini! Jadi telan saja lagi kata-katamu yang mengatakan kalau akan membalas kami" ucap si Kapten S padaku, ha? Apa katanya? Menarik kembali kata-kataku? Heh! Enak saja! Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Berani sekali mengatakan hal itu padaku hanya karena berhasil memasukkan bola 1 kali. Dan ketahuilah, karena perkataannya itu akupun menarik senyumku menjadi sebuah seringai yang hanya dilihat oleh teman satu timku.

Hohoho~ menarik sekali 'senpai' yang satu ini ya~ berani mengatakan kalau dia itu lebih hebat dariku... oh, aku punya ide, karena dia mengatakan kalau dia hebat bagaimana kalau aku biarkan dia menang untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya aku akan membuat dia bertekuk lutut padaku. Oh, ide yang bagus~ baiklah kalau begitu.

Akupun memberi syarat kepada teman-temanku menggunakan mataku yang mengatakan seperti _**'Minna, kita biarkan mereka menang dulu, Ok?**_' dan keenpat temanku hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kami melanjutkan pertandingan.

...

...

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya skor kami adalah 9-10, ya, aku memang sengaja membiarkan para 'senpai' itu satu poin lebih banyak dari kami.

Dan ingat tidak dengan kata-kataku yang mengatakan kalau aku akan membalas 2 kali lipat dari apa yang mereka katakan? Nah, karena para senpai menyebalkan itu mengatakan kalau poinnya adalah 5-35, maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi 10-70, keterlaluan? Biarin aja, toh mereka duluan yang nyari masalah ^^.

Dan inilah yang akan kulakukan untuk memulai pembalasan, setelah Misa-chan mengoper bolanya padaku, aku sudah mengira kalau pasti si cewek B itu bakal mencegatku, maka sesaat sebelum cewek B itu mendapat bolanya, akupun melangkahkan kakiku secara cepat dan mengambil bolanya lalu segera lari ke arah ring lawan. Kali ini, hanya satu yang kupikirkan, kalahkan para senpai yang menyebalkan itu dan bungkam mulut mereka. Ya, aku tau motivasi yang buruk kan? Tapi meski begitu karena pemikiran itu, sekarang aku malah berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lalu aku berfikir sejenak, tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkanku maju begitu saja, karena itu, aku melihat kesekelilingku dan melihat ada dua orang senpai yang akan menghadangku. Huh, kalian pikir disaat begini kalianakan mampu menghalagiku? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

Akupun mempercepat lariku dan tepat sebelum dua senpai , aku sudah melompat kearah ring dan melakukan dunk, dan jujur saja, aku pikir kayaknya aku kekencengan deh, karena bahkan ringnya sampa bergetar karena ulahku.

Aku bertahan diposisiku sebentar sebelum akhirnya turun kembali dan melihat keadaan lapangan yang... lha? Kok pada diem sih? Karena itu aku pun bertanya dengan wajah(sok) polos "Kenapa diam?" dan ketahuilah, setelah itu aku sedikit menyesali perkataanku karena beberapa detik setelahnya semua orang yang ada disekitar lapangan 1 langsung berisik banget.

Bahkan keempat temanku langsung memujiku yang hanya aku balas dengan cengiran lebar.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, akupun melihat kearah si Kapten S dan teman-temannya yang agak tertegun karena melihatku bermain. Akupun berjalan kearah mereka dan mengataka.

"Saa~ sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja kalian mendapat skor~ sekarang saatnya kami yang melawan~" ucapku dengan nada sinis dan dingin sambil tersenyum yang membuat tim lawan dan bahkan para penonton yang melihatku merinding.

Setelah itu, pertandingan pun kembali dimulai dengan Yahiko-senpai- yang aku tidak tau kapan dia menggantikan Karin-senpai- yang menunggu semua orang berada diposisi sebelum melakukan tip-off.

Tetapi sebelum Misa-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Haru-chan kembali ke posisi mereka aku melihat mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan yang pastinya mereka mengerti karena kami ini sudah berteman sejak SD.

Dan setelah sampai diposisi masing-masing secara bersamaan, kami mengucapkan satu kalimat yang biasanya kami ucapkan kalau kami sudah mulai serius...

"Let's Start~" ucap kami bersamaan dengan senyuman manis yang setia berada di wajak kami.

Setelah itu, kamipun bermain dengan cukup bagus menurutku, dengan Haru-chan yang terus membuat semua orang tertegun dengan tembakan three-points andalannya, Yuka-chan yang terus memasukkan bola dengan cara men-dunk(itu memang cara kesukaannya) lalu Yuki-chan dengan tembakan dua point dan juga kehebatannya dalam defense yang sama bagusnya dengan Misa-chan yang sulit ditembus.

Dan percayalah, setelah itu kami berhasil mengalahkan para senpai menyebalkan itu dengan poin yang sempurna, 10-70, yang tentu saja 10 untuk mereka dan 70 untuk kami.

Dan aku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa, Misa-chan membuat 12 point, Haru-chan 12 point, Yuka-chan 10 point, dan Yuki-chan yang mendapat 8 point dan sisanya? Akulah yang melakukannya... yup, aku tidak berbohong, hanya aku sendiri yang mendapat 28 points . bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku cocok dalam segala posisi? Aku men-shoot three-points sebanyak 4 kali, shoot 2 points 4 kali, dan men-dunk 4 kali.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kami melakukannya, hanya karena aku memberikan sinyal yang berisikan _**'keluarkan semua kemampuan dan kita banta BANTAI mereka' **_dari tatapan mataku aku dan yang lainnya bermain dengan sangat bagus bahkan hampir membuat tim senpai itu tidak menyentuh bola sedikit pun.

PRITTT!..PRITT!...PRITTT!

"Pertandingan selesai, pemenangnya adalah tim 7!" teriak Yahiko-senpai, dan tahukah apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Ya, tentu saja ada banyak sorakan dari segala arah yang bisa membuatku tuli, tetapi aku tidak peduli dan berpelukkan dengan keempat temanku yang juga sama bahagianya denganku. Disertai dengan sorakan berupa "Sasuga! Senpai dikalahkan oleh kouhai!" " Apa-apaan itu?! Benar-benar keren banget!" dan banyak lagi sorakan yang serupa, aku berjalan kearah Kapten S beserta teman-temannya yang hanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Ups, nyesel nih ceritanya? Apa malu dikalahin sama kouhai? Ya, tadinya aku mau ngomong kayak gitu, tetapi pasti kalau ada orang yang ngomong kayak gitu pasti nge-JLEB banget ya? Dan itu pasti bikin sakit hati, dan aku ngga mau bikin orang terluka karena aku, jadi saat aku sudah dihadapan mereka aku membuka mulutku, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi dipotong oleh si Cewek D,

"Kenapa kesini?! Mau ngejek karena kita kalah ya?!" ucapnya padaku. Cih, kalau aku boleh jawab "Yaiyalah mau ngejek, mana yang katanya hebat baanget itu ha? Main basket aja kayak amatiran kok sok jago banget!" ok, kata-kata itu sudah hampirku keluarkan kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau aku tidak ingin mendapat musuh jadi akupun menjawab.

"Enggak kok, aku ngga mau ngejek, tetapi setidaknya aku mau mengatakan kalau sekarang kalian sudah lihat kemampuan kami kan? Karena itu, jangan berfikir karena kalian lebih berpengalaman dan lebih tua dari kami maka itu berarti kalian lebih kuat. Dengan kata lain tolong jangan pernah mengejek orang lain lagi kalau kalian bahkan tidak tahu kemampuan orang itu yang sebenarnya, karena kalau ternyata apa yang menurut kalian benar itu salah, nanti kalian sendiri yang akan mau bukan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada mereka yang tertegun mendengar kata-kataku.

Lalu si Kapten S, berjalan kearahku dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan yang lainnya yang membuat aku, Misa-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Har-chan kaget.

"Kau benar, aku meminta maaf karena sudah mengatakan kalau kalian itu lemah, aku dan teman-temanku sungguh minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang lain. Uh-oh, kami jadi tempat perhatian, bayangin aja, ada 5 orang senpai meminta maaf kepada 5 kouhai hanya karena hal yang tidak ingin menghambat jalannya ujian, akupun mau angkat bicara sampai kata-kataku dipotong oleh suara Yuki-chan,

"Kami memaafkan kalian" ucap Yuki-chan dengan wajah datar yang setia ada diwajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalian benar-benar memaafkan kami?" tanya cewek D pada kami.

"Yap,tentu saja kami memaafkan kalian," ucap Yuka-chan sambil tersenyum disertai dengan anggukan kepala dari aku, Haru-chan, Yuki-chan dan Misa-chan.

"Ughm terima kasih banyak! " ucap si Kapten S, lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hehehe~ sama-sama, nah, bagaimana kalau nanti ada waktu kita bermain lagi?" ucapku pada para senpai itu yang mukanya langsung berseri.

"Tentu saja! Tetapi ingat ya, kalau kita tanding lagi, kamilah yang akan menang!"ucap si Kapten S, kami bersepuluh langsung tertawa bersama-sama..

Ya... siapa yang menyangka dari yang tadinya musuh dapat berubah menjadi teman seperti ini?

...

Saat kami keluar dari lapangan, terdengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari berbagai macam arah, oh ya ampun... aku sangat merindukan sensasi seperti ini. Dan karena saking senangnya aku tersenyum dengan sangat manis yang membuat Misa-chan bertanya padaku.

"[name]-chan, kenapa kamu tersenyum?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yaaa~ gimana ngomongnya ya, dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan semeriah ini membuatku bernostalgia tentang masa lalu~" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"He~ masa lalu ya? Aku ingat kok, benar-benar masa yang indah bukan?" balas Misa-chan yang juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Yup, aku sangat menyukai sensasi ini, sensasi yang sering aku rasakan dulu, ya... dulu...

...

Setelah selesai, Seira-senpai,Yahiko-senpai, dan Karin-senpai mengatakan kalau kami sudah boleh pulang dan hasilnya akan diberitahukan besok. Tentu saja aku dan yang lainnya seperti biasa pergi ke tempat kesukaan kami saat kami sedang lapar, yup, Maji Burger.

Kami duduk disebelah kaca dan memakan makanan pesanan kami dengan nikmat, aku yang memesan Vanilla Milkshake dan sebuah chese burger juga makan dengan lahap.

Kami bebincang-bincang sebentar terutama tentang para senpai yang tadi kami lawan. Lalu aku yang sedang melihat kesekeliling toko melihat kearah pemuda yang baru masuk kedalam Maji Burger, mataku sedikit terbelalak melihatnya seorang cowok bermuka sangar seperti macan dengan rambut merah dan gradasi hitam dan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi itu memang cukup menarik perhatian sih, tetapi bukan itu yang aku perhatikan, sebenarnya yang masuk bukan hanya 1 orang tetapi 2 orang, yang satu lagi adalah seorang cowok berambut baby blue dengan wajah imut dan tinggi yang rata-rata(bagiku).

Ya ampun, itu kan...

"Tetsuya-kun!" teriakku pada Tetsuya-kun yang berjalan kearah kasir. Dan orang yang kupanggil Tetsuya-kun itu menoleh kearahku dan, aku benar, itu adalah Tetsuya-kun. Tetapi, siapa orang yang ada disampingnya?, apakah temannya? Oh iya, jangan-jangan orang itu yang diceritakan oleh Tetsuya-kun?!

Kalau tidak salah namanya... oh iya, Kagami Taiga

...

_**NORMAL POV**_

"hey, menurutmu bagaimana dengan para anggota baru?" tanya sebuah suara.

"hm~ lumayan sih~ apalagi 6 orang anggota baru itu, mereka benar-benar menarik~" ucap suara yang jauh lebih ceria.

"aku juga berpendapat sepertimu, jadi kira-kira mereka ber-6 bakal dimasukkin ke grup mana nih?" tanya suara yang berbeda dari dua suara yang lain karena suara ini jauh lebih berwibawa.

"hum~ kayaknya susah nih~ tapi gimana kalau kita kerjain mereka~" ucap suara yang kedua kepada dua orang yang lain.

"hm, kau tau? Sebenarnya aku juga suka ide mu baiklah kalau begitu kita kerjain saja mereka" ucap suara ketiga.

"baiklah, kalau begitu~ ayo kita kerjain mereka~"ucap mereka bertiga.

...

...

...

TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga~~~

Nah, bagaiman ya posisinya si 'aku'dan teman-temannya nanti? Terus siapa tuh yang ngomong dibagian terakhir?

Oh iya terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mengikuti fanfic ini baik yang ngereview ngefavor, ngefollow, atau Cuma jadi silent reader pokonya saki ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya

Nah, saatnya balas review~

**Eriza**

Uwaahhh~ makasih ya sudah mau mereview~ Maaf kalau saki ngga bisa update cepet-cepet karena gini-gini otak saki masih suka lemot hehehe~ hmmm milih akashi yaa~ ok saki akan hitung lagi~

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Cika**

Yeyy~ makasih sudah mereview~ owowowow Owo jadi Cika-chan milih Muk0-kun yak? Ok saki kan hitung jumlah polling suaranya~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Yay~ terima kasih sudah mereview~

Hm? Kiseki no Hosei? Apa itu #PLAK#bah jujur aja Saki ngga tahu Kiseki no Hosei, gomennasai...

Tapi memangnya mirip ya? Ah maaf kalau mirip, itu mungkin ngga sengaja kan? Saki bukan plagiat kok tenang aja~.

Eh?! Hosshi-chan sampai dijatuhin dari tempat tidur? Waahhh sama dong~ saki juga kok~ tapi pakai adegan, tarik selimut-gelitikin perut-seret kepinggir tempat tidur-dan dijatohin deh~ kalau ngga dijatuhin dari tempat tidur paling-paling disiram pakai air hehehe~

He~ sama lagi? Takdir mungkin~*PLAK * ow, tenang aja, Saki ngga terlalu mengerti apa itu strategi jadi ngga mungkin di fanfic saki ini ada yang namanya strategi yang susah-susah, yang simpel aja jadi kok~

Dan kayaknya Hoshi-chan itu kasihan banget yak, kalau diledek memang sebel banget sih~ tapi tenang aja , saki juga sering diejek lemah kok~kenyataannya kalau saki nantang adu fighting ala taekwondo 1 on 1 ngga ada yang berani, halah omdo tuh~

Tapi hebat ya, menang streetball 2 kali, jadi iri –w-

Kayaknya aomine ngga kayak patung pancoran deh~ tapi patung manusia purba yang ada di museum sejarah hehehe~ *cihdasargaring*

Umm Mysterious Queen bisa aja salah satu dari anggota 1000GF emm 'mungkin'. Kalau tinggi, saki itu orangnya pendek, kira-kira ngga nyampe 160 (maklum masih 13 tahun) dan 3/4 hati itu maksudnya ummm saki juga ngga tahu deh artinya apa hehehe~

Ungg, saki ngga tahu kalau ceirita saki itu seru deh, dan saki belum tahu sih tapi rencananya nanti kalau naik kelas saki bakal masuk klub basket, kalau ngga dibolehin sama orangtua saki, saki bakalan ngambek seharian hohoho~

Yaa~ bukannya buntu ide sih~ tapi bingung alur ceritanya yang mana dulu, soalnya saki juga punya banyak tugas sekolah yang sama sangkut pautnya dengan bikin cerpen gitu~

Ok saki akan berusaha dan bertarung mati-matian TATAKAE!

Ok maaf kepanjangan, terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Renol ardiansyah**

Hm? Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Hee? Milih muk-kun? Ok udah saki itung. Hm? Memang sih saki suka bikin cerita yang greget tapi saki itu akan lebih mili untuk mengikuti permintaan para reader, jadi ya tergantung kalau pada milih muk-kun ya muk-kun tapi kalau pada milih akashi-sama ya...gitu deh

Kalau muk-kun, jujur saki ngga terlalu kenal sih, tapi saki akan usahain bikin cerita yang cocok dengan pribadi si tita—ralat muk-kun, hm~ kalau kise saki ngga tahu deh kalau mudah ditebak gitu tapi kalau akashi memang udah banayk yang bikin sih~

Ok terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Aryo Sagitarius**

Tehee~ terima kasih sudah mau mereview~, hee~ saki juga suka pair midorima kok~ dan sebenranya sih si 'name' itu cocok sama siapa aja~ he? Bosan baca akashi mulu? Ya jangan dibaca dong~ *ditabok rame-rame*

Ok jadi Aryo-...ummm Aryo-san aja ya manggilnya? Milih muk-kun, ok akan saki masukkan dalam hitungan.

Ok tunggu aja kelanjutannya~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Chastray HD**

Heee! Jadi ada juga reader cowok yang baca cerita saki? Uwaahh saki kok seneng yak? Hehehe~

Hm? Lumayan banak yang milih muk-kun yak~ ok udah saki hitung kok~

Terma kasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

Arigatou~ aish banyak juga yang ngereview~

Uwaahh OAO ide yang bagus~ hmm, gimana yak~ ok saki pikir-pikir lagi, tapi kalau gitu terkesan harem ya?

Ugh maaf kalau ngaret, tapi ngomong-ngomong...ngaret itu apa yak? *watados*

Saki seriusan ngga tahu ngaret itu apa, saki tahunya itu karet.

Ok~ ini udah update~ dan saki tetang akan menulis kalau ada yang mau baca *lah(?)*

Ok terima kasih suda mereview~ silahkan baca kalau sudah ada lanjutannya~

**Nadine Midford**

Terima kasih sudah mereview~. Hn? Ok akashi-sama nambah satu suara~

Ok silahkan dibaca ya~ kelanjutan dari cerita abal ini~

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

**Gemini otaku-chan**

Ah! Salam kenal juga Gemi-chan*boleh manggil gitu?*

Dan tolong jangan panggil author-san, Misa atau Saki atau Yuna-chan juga cukup kok~ kalau author-san terdengar kayak gimanaa gitu.

Dan yakin mata Gemi-chan ngga rusak atau gimana gitu? Jelas-jelas ini fanfic ngga jelas kok dibilang keren sih? Dannnn emangnya kenapa dengan Sho-Ai?

Engg ngga apa-apa kok kalau ngga ngereview dari awal, yang penting ada yang mau baca saki udah seneng kok~

Hmm ok saki catet, kuroko-kun , taiga-kun, muk-kun. Ok sudah dicatet~

Dan jangan sekarat dulu dong~ suka banget nyiksa diri sih, kalau saki sih udah biasa nyari masalah~.

Un~ maaf kalau ngga bisa update cepet-cepet.

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Pingkan**

Awawawawa Owo aku bukan senpai loh~ saki masih kelas 1 smp dan kalau naik kelas *amin* saki bakal kelas 2 smp, dan maaf ngga bisa update cepet-cepet karena mau gimanapun juga otak saki itu memang lemot gara-gara kepenuhan sama pelajaran disekolah.

He? Sampai merinding? Saki bingung bayanginnyaa –w-, ok akashi-sama satu suara lagi~. Hn? Jadi sama-sama kapten biar serasi gitu ya? Ok silahkan dibaca aksi GoM girl ver nya~

**Carnitaa**

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Ok, kagami-kun nambah 1 suara~

**Killua Big Hunter**

Oh~ milih muk-kun ya~ ok terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Ayu**

Teria kasih sudah mereview~ok muk-kun nambah 1 suara~

Ngomong-ngomong kok nama ayu-chan mirip nama adek saki ya?

**Cia ciel**

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview! Dan ok, kuroko-kun nambah satu suara~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Are? Apanya yang ketinggalan?

Ah, maaf kalau ngga ada Hanamiya Makoto , Saki lupa sama itu anak(?). tapi akan saki usahain kalau dia bakal keluar nanti, tapi ngga tau kapa ya~

Ok, Tsundere Megane nambah 1 suara~ awawaw OAO hati-hati Hoshi-chan, nanti ada gunting lewat lho.. hiiiii~

Aih, Hoshi-chan cinta mati sama si Tsundere Megane ya? Saki juga kok, walau dikit*ditampar*

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Ok akhirnya selesai balas revienya... oh iya, Saki mau ngomong sesuatu...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...YA AMPUN! SAKI SENENG BANGETTT! COBA BAYANGIN AJA BARU BUKA FF SETELAH NGGA BISA BUKA FF DI HP TERNYATA OH TERNYATA REVIEWNYA UDAH BANYAK BANGET! *nunjukreview*

Saki benar-benar terharuu~ TAT siapa sangka yang review yang ada fanfic abal kayak gini lebih dari 50 review?! Padahal nih ya, dulu waktu Saki baru pertama kali nulis chap 1 dan di update Saki pikir ngga bakal ada yang ngereview atau paling enggak Cuma 1 atau 2 orang dan ternyata? Hwaaaaaaa Saki seneng banget TTATT...*curhatceritanya~*

Oh iya, mungkin nanti saki bakal update agak lama soalnya minggu depan Saki bakalan UKK jadi doain Saki ya biar naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan, dan bisa lanjutin ini fanfic dengan segera~

Dan maaf kalau kali ini alurnya kecepetan atau mungkin malah ngga jelas ya? Dan jujur saki mau bilang kalau...

SAKI BINGUNG BIKIN SCENE PERTANDINGANNYA! *capslock jebol*

Sumpah deh, saki itu bingung banget gimana jalan pertandingannya, salah gerak nanti salah dan alhasil tarraaa~ chapter gaje inilah hasilnya~

Jadi maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan .

Dan entah saki harus ngomong kayak gini berapa kali tapi~

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED IT?

RnR please? OwO


	5. Chapter 5: GoM dan pembagian grup

**Halo~ Saki balik lagi disini~**

**Maaf kalau Saki update terlalu lama, maklum aja UKK bikin kepala Saki mau hancur...**

**Umm, oh iya Saki mohon maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan baik dalam penulisan, Typo, atau apalah itu yang penting Saki minta maaf yak~**

**Ok deh langsung aja ya~**

**DESCLAIMER : sampai kapan pun juga Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**GENRE : Romance(belum elah), Friendship, school life dll(?)**

**RATED :K+**

**WARNING : banyak TYPO bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang berlaku, alur ngga jelas, dan lain-lain**

**OH IYA! Karena Cerita ini berasal dari khayalan otak Saki yang memang udah stress dari sononya(?), maka mungkin ada perbedaan antara jalan cerita di anime yang sebenarnya.**

**Dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena chapter kemaren pendek banget, maka chapter kali ini lebih panjang 'dikit' dari biasanya~**

**20 lembar, lumayan lah~ 16 lembar untuk ceritanya, 4 lembar untuk balas review~**

**Ok daripada banyak cin-cong, lansung aja ya~**

**READY~**

**GO!**

...

**READER'S POV**

Ok, aku tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Setelah melalui tes basket yang cukup melelahkan + menyenangkan itu, aku dan keempat temanku pergi ke Maji Burger, tempat kesukaan kami, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ku bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya-kun dan juga temannya?

Dan inilah hasilnya, sekarang kami bertujuh duduk di salah satu meja yang ada dan makan bersama, aku yang duduk di depan Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa memperhatikan teman dari Tetsuya-kun yang memiliki selera makan yang WOW, bisa bikin orang facepalm deh, cowok yag namanya Kagami Taiga itu, jujur nih, memang sih ya, wajahnya mirip macan, tinggi nya itu lumayan ngga normal, kalau kata Tetsuya-kun sih orangnya baik tapi bodohnya keterlaluan, dan sekarang ada satu fakta lagi tentang si Kagami itu, dia makannya banyak banget...

...

...

...

Nah loh, kok jadi pada diam-diamman ya? Si Kagami itu sedang makan burgernya yang mungkin ke-11, Tetsuya-kun sedang meminum vannila milkshake nya dengan hikmat, Misa-chan sedang memakan kentang goreng, Yuka-chan sedang memakan cheese burger kesukaannya, Yuki-chan sedang meminum soda-nya, dan Haru-chan... oh, dia ternyata lagi membaca bukunya, dan jangan lupakan kacamata frame tipis yang selalu digunakannya kalau sedang membaca.

...

...

Ugh, Ok, karena aku tidak suka dengan saat ini, mungkin aku bertanya saja ya?

"Anoo... Tetsuya-kun..." ucapku yang membuat 6 pasang manik berbeda warna menatapku, ya, 6 pasang karena semua yang ada di situ langsung menatapku bersamaan, tepat setelah aku berbicara, hey, kalau menatap sih ya biasa aja dong! Ngga usah kayak ngeliat hewan langka gitu kan?!

"Um, Tetsuya-kun, kamu ikut klub basket kan? Kagami-kun juga?" tanyaku yang padahal aku sudah tau banget jawabannya apa.(?)

"Ha'i, dan Kagami-kun juga mengikuti klub basket, sama sepertiku" jawab Tetsuya-kun. Sementara Kagami-kun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "He? Kalau begitu apa di klub basket putra itu latihannya berat?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn, bukan berat lagi, tapi udah kayak penyiksaan tau!" kali ini Kagami-kun yang jawab, ya jelas lah, Tetsuya-kun yang moe nggak mungkin ngomong kayak gitu kan?

"Ppfftt... berarti sama kayak klub basket putri dong" sahut Yuka-chan, hm, bener juga sih, latihan klub basket putri kan juga sama kayak penyiksaan -_-''. Dan setelah itu, kami semua_**(min yuki-chan dan tetsuya-kun)**_ terus mengobrol banyak hal, mulai dari basket, teknik-teknik, olahraga, atlet favorit bahkan sampai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti gambar seprei kasur(?)

Setelah puas mengobrol sampai berbusa-busa(ha?), karena haus aku segera meminum vannila milkshake milikku, tetapi, baru dua tegukan tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi tanda bahwa ada e-mail yang masuk, aku segera mengambil hp-ku yang sewarna dengan warna rambutku dengan gantungan berbentuk bunga berwarna biru dengan inisial **'HM'**.

Aku segera membuka hp-ku dan melihat sebuah e-mail yang entahlah dari siapa. Ini isinya.

From: 02xx-xxx-xxx

Subject: besok libur XDD

Ini nomornya [name]-chan kan? Ini Karin-senpai, manager sekaligus pelatih klub basket putri yang terkeceh~(?), oh iya, jangan tanya darimana aku dapat nomrmu yang penting latihan untuk besok akan ditiadakan karena penempatan posisi masih belum ditentukan, jadi mungkin pemberitahuan posisinya akan dilakukan lusa atau besoknya lusa(?). saa~ segini aja ya~ bye-bye~ 3

Ok, aku sweatdroped seketika.

Apa-apaan tanda '3' itu? Bikin ilfeel banget...

Tanpa kusadari, ada enam pasang mata berbeda warna yang menatapku.

"Ada apa [name]-chan?" tanya Yuka-chan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, um ini..."ucapku gelagapan karena masih kaget. Tetapi karena terlalu penasaran, misa-chan ikut bertanya. "Dari siapa? " tanya Misa-chan, aku pun segera menjelaskan tentang e-mail yang diberikan oleh Karin-senpai yang dibalas dengan semua teman-temanku yang langsung facepalm ditempat.

"Jadi, besok kita ngga ada latihan?" tanya Yuki-chan yang tumben banget angkat bicara. Aku hanya menganggukan mataku dan menopang daguku menggunakan tanganku, dan diikuti oleh Misa-chan yang juga menopang dagunya sama sepertiku.

"Hmm... berarti besok kita bakal kebosanan dong..."ucap Yuka-chan yang masih setia memakan kentang miliknya yang tidak habis-habis.

"Hah~ kalau begitu biar ngga bosan kita ngapain ya?..."ucapku, tentu saja karena aku ini tipe orang yang gampang banget bosan, dan tadinya sih, aku ngga bakal bosan kalau main basket, tapi karena latihan untuk besok ditiadakan maka dirumah aku pasti bosan setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian datang ke Gym klub basket putra?" ucap sebuah suara.

...

...

Krik... krik... krikk...krikk...

...

Eh?

...

Suara tadi...

"KYAAAAAA!SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISITU!"teriak kami semua(minus Yuki-chan dan suara itu).

"... Aku sudah disini dari tadi..."ucap suara tadi yang ternyata adalah... TETSUYA-KUN?! ah aku lupa kalau dia dari tadi ada disini. "um, gomen ne Tetsuya-kun, aku lupa kamu ada disitu hehehe~" ucapku pada Tetsuya-kun yang langsung pundung seketika.

"Um, ne Kuroko-kun, tadi kamu bilang apa?"tanya Misa-chan kepada Tetsuya-kun yang kembali meminum vannila milkshake setelah puas ber-pundung-ria.

"Tadi aku bilang, bagaimana kalau kalian datang saja ke Gym basket putra" ucap Tetsuya-kun, hmm, perasaan tadi omongan Tetsuya-kun ada yang beda sama yang barusan ... biarin aja deh.

"He? Ke Gym basket putra? Ngga apa-apa tuh?" tanya Yuka-chan. "Bener tuh kata Yuka-chan, ngga apa-apa tuh? Kalau mengganggu gimana?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya-kun. ketika Tetsuya-kun mau menjawab, tiba-tiba Kagami-kun sudah memotongnya.

"Boleh-boleh saja, asal kalian tidak membuat masalah" ucap Kagami-kun sambil menyudahi kegiatan makan burger miliknya. Hm~ gimana ya? Pasti seru tuh ngeliat Tetsuya-kun main basket.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman manis. Hey, tentu saja aku senang, siapa sih yang ngga akan senang kalau diizinkan untuk melihat klub basket putra yang terkenal itu?.

Entah kenapa Kagami-kun menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menjawab dengan ketus

"Tentu saja! Dan jangan menatapku dengan mata yang seperti itu!" ucapnya yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, umm, hey, mataku yang memang salah lihat atau wajahnya memang ada semburat merah diwajahnya? Tapi... Ah biarin aja deh~

"Ok~ jadi _minna_~ mau ikut ke klub basket basket putra ngga besok?" tanyaku kepada kelima temanku yang langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ikut!" ucap Misa-chan dan Yuka-chan bersamaan.

"Aku ikut" ucap Haru-chan, "ta-tapi bukan karena aku ingin melihat klub basket putra, tapi karena aku tidak ingin kebosanan dirumah!" lanjutnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun sedikitpun_**(tunggu...kayak pernah lihat gerakan kayak gitu deh).**_ Aku hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu lanjut menatap kearah Yuki-cha seolah mengatakan mau-ikut-ngga?. Karena sudah terbiasa dan mengerti arti dari tatapanku, Yuki-chan langsung menjawab.

"Kalau Yuka-nee ikut, aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Yuki-chan kalem sambil menatap Yuka-chan yang terharu dan langsung memeluk Yuki-chan karena mendengar kata-katanya, aih kakak beradik yang bahagia ya~ apalagi Yuki-chan adalah adik yang setia sama kakanya~ hah~ punya saudara itu enak ya~... tapi ...

...kalau ngomongin tentang saudara...aku jadi keingetan dengan'nya... kira-kira 'dia` sedang apa ya? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan'nya...

Tanpa sadar aku melamun sambil menyentuh gantungan hp ku yang berbentuk bunga itu, sebentar aja sih, sebelum akhirnya aku disadarkan oleh suara nyaring Misa-chan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ne~ Kuroko-kun!, Kagami-kun! besok sepulang sekolah kami akan datang ke Gym klub basket putra, ok?!" ucap Misa-chan semangat.

Kagami-kun dan Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka sebelum akhirnya Kagami-kun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana Kagami-kun?" tanya Misa-chan.

"Aku mau pulang, coba lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa." Ucap Kagami-kun, aku pun melihat kearah jam yang ada dilayar handphone ku yang ternyata menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan, oh...tunggu... HAH?! SETENGAH SEMBILAN?! Udah malam banget ini mah!

"Eh?! Sudah jam segini?!" ucap Yuka-chan tidak percaya.

"Hm, sudah malam rupanya, ne~ minna, kayaknya kita harus segera pulang deh." Ucap Misa-chan, kami semua menganggukan kepala bersamaan dan membereskan barang-barang kami, lalu berjalan keluar Maji semua berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya Kagami-kun harus berpisah dengan kami di perempatan karena arah rumah Kagami-kun berbeda dengan kami.

Ini urutan berpisahnya kami satu persatu(?)

Kagami-kun Yuka-chan dan Yuki-chan Haru-chan dan Misa-chan lalu aku dan Tetsuya-kun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamipun berpisah satu persatu sampai akhirnya hanya aku dan Tetsuya-kun yang biasa, kami berjalan sambil mengobrol walau aku lebih banyak mengobrol daripada Tetsuya-kun, dan juga seperti biasa Tetsuya-kun mengantarku sampai ke depan gerbang rumahku.

"Ne~ Tetsuya-kun, terima kasih ya, sudah mau mengantarku."ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya-kun menjawab "sama-sama,[name]-san, aku pulang dulu ya, _Mata_ _Ashita_" ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya dan berjalan kearah rumahnya yang berjarak 1 rumah dari rumahku.

Setelah Tetsuya-kun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, akupun masuk kedalam rumah.

**SKIP TIME~~**

**NORMAL POV**

_**SMP TEIKO**_

"_Ohayou gozaimashita_~" ucapmu saat memasuki kelas, tentu saja ada orang yang menjawab salammu.

"_Ohayou_, [name]-chan~"ucap beberapa temanmu, yang sudah pasti mengenalmu karena baru beberapa hari saja kamu sudah cukup terkenal di kelas , alasannya? Kalau kata orang sih, kamu itu cantik, baik, ceria, pintar, dan atletik, padahal menurutmu kamu itu biasa-biasa aja.

Kamu berjalan kearah tempat dudukmu dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan juga kantung mata dibawah matamu,dan kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, alasannya adalah karena tadi malam kamu bersusah payah mengerjakan tugas yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Hiro-sensei waktu itu, wah, keren ya, bagimu yang merupakan murid berprestasi saja tugas ini sudah sulit banget, gimana kalau orang lain ya? Setelah itu kamu pun terus berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu dengan buku seadanya sampai tiba-tiba...

**GREKK**...

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok cowok yang ehemtampanehem, dengan rambut merahnya.

Ya, siapa lagi orang yang berambut merah dikelasmu kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro? Sang ketua kelas yang baru dipilih kemarin, karena aura wibawanya yang tinggi(ok,alasan yang aneh)

Tapi... kalau diperhatikan, ternyata dibalik tubuh pend—kurang tinggi nya Akashi, terdapat seorang cowok berambut hijau dengan mata emerald yang sedang membawa patung beruang kayu yang sedang memakan ikan..._are_? ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintrou

Setelah melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kelas, kamupun kembali berkutik dengan tugasmu, untung saja kamu datang cukup pagi kali ini sehingga kamu masih bisa memiliki waktu kira-kira 30 menit.

Kamu terus berfikir tentang soal yang sedang kamu kerjakan, bahkan bisa dibilang saking seriusnya, kau sampai tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang berjalan mendekatimu dan tiba-tiba saja...

"[last name]-san" ucap seseorang, karena kaget, kamu segera duduk dengan tegap dan menghadap kearah orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah... Midorima?

**READER POV**

"_Nani_? Midorima-kun?" tanyaku pada Midorima-kun yang berhasil mengagetkanku.

"Kau, sedang mengerjakan tugas yang waktu itu ya, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima-kun.

"Yap, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminjamkanmu buku yang waktu itu kupinjam dari perpustakaan? Di buku itu semua jawaban yang kau butuhkan ada _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima-kun. eh ? Ngga salah tuh? Midorima-kun orangnya peduli(?) banget ya~

"Eh? Bolehkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, arigatou~" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Midorima-kun sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku meminjamkannya padamu bukan karena aku peduli padamu _nanodayo_! Te-tetapi karena aku kasihan(?) saja padamu!" ucap Midorima-kun sambi menaikkan kacamatanya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban.

Hm? Sifat tsunderenya kambuh ya~

"Ya-ya terserah apa katamu lah Midorima-kun~" balasku, Midorima-kun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk mengambil buku itu dari tasnya lalu segera membawanya padaku.

"Ini _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima-kun. akupun mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

"Ah, _Arigatou_~ aku akan mengembalikannya besok" ucapku, setelah itu Midorima-kun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara itu, aku pun mulai mencari jawaban dari soal yang susahnya amit-amit ini, dan ...Hey! Midorima-kun benar! Semua jawaban dari soal yang aku butuhkan ada di buku ini, keren banget bukunya! Nanti aku cari buku ini di toko buku ah~ _***bahasanya -_-'***_

Setelah berkutat membolak-balik lembaran buku dan juga membaca banyak sekali bab didalam buku itu, akhirnya aku hampir selesai, kira-kira tinggal 3 soal lagi, tapi, tepat sebelum aku mau mencari jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi, akupun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya sebentar sebelum memasukkan buku tugasku dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama.

**SKIP TIME~**

Sepulang sekolah...

"Hoaammm~"ok, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku menguap. Untung saja cuaca di siang hari kali ini tidak terlalu panas jadi aku dan Haru-chan yang sedang beteduh dibawah pohon tidak kepanasan.

Alasan kami berdua duduk disini? Apalagi kalau bukan menunggu Misa-chan,Yuki-chan, dan Yuka-chan. Seperti kemarin.

Katanya mereka itu lagi ada tugas piket, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kesini. Kalau Tetsuya-kun dan Kagami-kun sih mereka sudah memulai latihan mereka karena dipanggil oleh kapten mereka. Dan mereka berdua bilang kalau mau masuk, nanti langsung masuk aja.

Dan beginilah jadinya, aku sekarang duduk bersandar ke batang pohon sementara Haru-chan masih setia membaca bukunya itu, dan jangan lupakan kacamata miliknya ya.

Ugh, jujur aja, aku bosen setengah mati! Memangnya piket kelas itu memakan waktu satu setengah jam ya? Ulangi lagi... SATU SETENGAH JAM!

Haah~ ok selain menguap, entah aku juga sudah berapa kali menghela nafas dalam satu setengah jam kali ini. Baru aku mau menguap lagi(?) tiba-tiba ada suara gadis yang memanggil namaku dan nama Haru-chan.

"[name]-chan! Haru-chan! _Gomen ne_~" ucap Misa-chan saat sudah ada di depan kami. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan segera berdiri lalu meregangkan badanku yang agak pegal.

"Hoam~, iya ngga apa-apa, yuk masuk, nanti keburu selesai loh" ucapku.

_***A/N :perhatian! Karena fanfic ini buatan Saki jadi Saki memutuskan kalau sekarang Kuroko dan Kagami sudah masuk string 1 atau grup 1 (sama aja sih) nah, terus Kise udah masuk dari awal, dan Akashi adalah Ketua 2 di klub basket, kalau ada yang mau protes silahkan saja~***_

Kami berjalan kearah Gym basket, tapi ada yang agak aneh, seharusnya saat klub basket bermain, apalagi kalau para pemainnya adalah peman terkenal yang berbakat pasti Gym ramai dengan para fans kan? Tapi ini kok sepi?.

Setelah berjuang setengah mati(?) untuk masuk kedalam Gym, terlihatlah beberapa orang berambut warna-warni yang sedang melakukan pertandingan 3 on 3

Saat aku membuka pintunya yang pertama kali kudengar adalah suara sepatu yang berdecit dan juga suara pantulan bola basket. Setelah mengucapkan 'permisi' dengan suara kecil _***sama aja boong***_ aku pun jalan duluan di depan ke empat temanku, dan saat aku bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di lapangan in-door tersebut, aku cukup tertegun karena Gym ini hanya diisi oleh... 8 orang?

Ya ampun, Gym ini hanya berisi 8 orang? Apa memang segini jumlahnya atau yang lainnya lagi diliburkan? Kami berjalan kearah bench yang ada didekat kami dan duduk disitu sambil melihat kearah para pemain yang sedang melakukan 3 on 3. Antara Tetsuya-kun, Kagami-kun, dan cowok berambut blonde yang sepertinya pernah kulihat melawan Midorima-kun dan aku cukup kaget saat tahu kalau dia ikut klub basket, cowok berambut navy blue dan berkulit agak hitam, dan... are? Muk-kun? aku baru tahu dia ikut klub basket... kalau tingginya sebelum main basket aja udah segitu, nanti setelah main basket tingginya jadi berapa ya? Jangan dibayangin ah, nanti leherku sakit(?).

Jujur saja, aku cukup tertegun pada permainan mereka, lalu saat aku melihat Tetsuya-kun bermain, aku cukup kagum, apalagi saat Tetsuya-kun meng-pass bola itu, masalahnya itu keren banget! Selain itu ,Tetsuya-kun menghilang dan akhirnya malah melakukan steal setelah muncul tiba-tiba. Dasar, memanfaatkan keberadaannya yang lemah itu ya? Selain itu juga ada Kagami-kun yang entah kenapa daritadi PASTI selalu saja 1 on 1 dengan cowok berkulit hitam itu setiap kali kebagian bola, hm... pemain reguler klub basket putra hebat-hebat ya~

Hehehe, bagaimana kalau aku memperhatikan skill yang mereka punya dan mendata mereka? Lumayan lah, bisa dijadikan inspirasi untuk gerakan baru.

Aku melihat saat cowok dim_**(manggil gitu cocok ya**_?) sedang menghalang cowok blonde yang sedang membawa bola.

"Oy Kise, jangan harap kau bisa melewatiku!" ucap si cowok dim ke cowok blonde yang ternyata bernama Kise itu.

"Mou~ tentu saja aku bisa melwatimu Aomine-cchi! Tapi bukan sendirian tentunya ssu!" jawab cowok bernama Kise itu kepada cowok Dim yang bernama Aomine...cchi? yang langsung melihat kearah Tetsuya-kun.

"Kuroko-cchi! Ambil bolanya ssu!" teriak cowok blonde itu yang segera mengoper bolanya ke Tetsuya-kun. oh, aku tau pasti embel-embel cchi itu ciri khas si Kise ya?

"Kuroko! Pass bolanya padaku!" sahut Kagami-kun yang lansung dihadiahkan bola dari Tetsuya-kun menggunakan pass miliknya. Setelah itu... ya, Kagami-kun berlari kearah rin basket lawan yang berisikan Midorima-kun, Muk-kun, dan juga Aomine, dan saat berada didepan Muk-kun ,Kagami-kun melakukan manuver yang cukup cepat dan langsung melakukan dunk. He~ hebat juga ya~

Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan Midorima-kun yang membawa bola sampai ke garis three-points dan yang HEBATNYA! Midorima-kun melakukan shoot dengan mulus kearah ring, bahkan Midorima-kun sempat berbalik dulu dan menaikkan kacamatanya seakan-akan tahu dan yakin kalau tembakannya pasti masuk. Hihihi~ aku melihat kearah Haru-chan yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Midorima-kun, yaitu, sifat tsundere dan sekarang? Mereka berdua sama-sama bisa menembak sesuatu dengan tepat, benar-benar hebat.

Lalu saat aku melihat Muk-kun melakukan dunk yang hebat dan hampir sama sepertiku tapi dunk milik Muk-kun menggunakan putaran badan yang sempurna, tidak sepertiku yang hanya berputar sedikit. Lalu si cowok bernama Aomine itu melakukan shoot dengan gaya yang cukup aneh sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja aku tahu gerakan apa itu, hampir semua gerakannya adalah gerakan yang digunakan dalam streetball, pasti selama ini Aomine itu barmain streetball dulu baru main secara resmi setelah masuk klub basket, tapi gerakannya tetap aja kayak permainan streetball yang bermain dengan gerakan bebas namun tidak melanggar peraturan. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tau, karena mau bagaimanapun juga aku pun sering seperti itu. Yap, seperti itu...

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri kami.

"Are? Kalian ini siapa? Dan sedang apa disini ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya. Aku sedikit tersentak dan aku yakin keempat temanku juga pasti sama kagetnya denganku.

"Eh, um, ka-kami ini anggota klub basket putri dan juga teman Tetsuya-kun dan Kagami-kun, kami datang kesini karena ingin meliat mereka berlatih." Ucapku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Gadis bersurai smoke pink dengan badan yang bisa dibilang lumayan, itu tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "He? Klub basket putri ya? Jadi kalian datang kesini untuk melihat klub basket putra berlatih? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, _watashi wa_ Momoi Satsuki _desu_~ kalian bisa memanggilku Momoi, dan aku adalah Manager disini. Kalau nama kalian siapa aja ya?" Ucap sekaligus tanya Momoi-chan.

Aku yang berada paling dekat dengan Momoi-chan langsung berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Ah, _watashi wa_ [full name] _desu_, senang berkenalan dengan mu Momoi-chan, dan yang disebelahku ini Yushira Misaki, Shouma Haruka, Yukina Yuka, dan Yukina Yuki, Momoi-chan bisa memanggil kami apa saja. Dan maaf kalau keberadaan kami mengganggu disini" Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Eh?! Tenang saja! Kalian tidak mengganggu kok~ malah aku senang karena ada yang bisa menemaniku disini~" balas Momoi-chan yang setelah itu duduk di sampingku.

"Ne~ bagaimana kalau aku menjelaskan tentang orang-orang yang ada disini?" tanya Momoi-chan. Kami berlima mengangguk yang dibalas dengan senyuman Momoi-chan dan Momoi-chan pun segera menceritakan profil orang-orang yang ada.

"Hee~ orang-orang yang sedang kalian lihat ini adalah para pemain reguler, dimulai dari yang paling tinggi, namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, aku memanggilnya Muk-kun, hobinya makan, dia berposisi sebagai center disini." Ucap Momoi-chan sambil menunjuk kearah Muk-kun. are? Cara memanggil Momoi-chan kepada Muk-kun sama sepertiku.

"Lalu yang berambut hijau, dan berkacamata itu adalah Midorima Shintarou, posisinya adalah Shooting Guard, oh iya aku memanggilnya Midorin dan dia sangat suka sekali dengan yang namanya Oha-Asa dan juga _**Lucky Item**_" lanjut Momoi-chan.

"Lalu yang berkulit hitam dengan rambut biru tua itu namanya Aomine Daiki, aku memanggilnya Dai-chan karena dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, posisinya adalah sebagai Power Forward, dan Dai-chan memiliki formless shoot yang cukup hebat sih." Ucap Momi-chan sambil menatap cowok yang bernam Aomine itu. Lalu tatapan Momoi-chan beralih ke Kagami-kun.

"Nah, cowok berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang itu namanya Kagami Taiga, dia pernah tinggal di Amerika, posisinya adalah sebagai Power Forward, sama seperti Dai-chan, bahkan mereka berdua sering berebut tentang siapa yang menjadi 'cahaya'nya Tetsu-kun." ucap Momoi-chan sambil melihat kearah Aomine-kun_**(aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu)**_ dan juga Kagami-kun yang sedang ber 1 on 1 ria. Hey, aku baru tahu kalau Kagami-kun itu berasal dari Amerika.

"Lalu cowok cantik yang berambut blonde itu namanya Kise Ryouta, dia itu model loh!, posisinya adalah sebagai small forward, apalagi dengan kemampuannya yaitu dia dapat meng-copy gerakan orang lain. Dan aku memanggilnya Ki-chan!" ucap Momoi-chan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat yang katanya model itu melambaikan tangannya pada Momoi-chan.

"Setelah itu, yang berambut Baby blue dengan wajah yang _kawai_(?)~ itu namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, aku yakin kalian pasti mengenalnya, posisinya sih belum ada yang tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar posisi Tetsu-kun adalah passing, mengingat kemampuan passing Tetsu-kun benar-benar hebat dan Tetsu-kun yang bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba, keren kan~~" ucap Momoi-chan dengan tampang ... fangirling huh? Bisa kutebak, Momoi-chan pasti menyukai Tetsuya-kun. itu mudah sekali ditebak, lalu setelah berfangirling ria, Momoi-chan langsung menunjuk kearah seorang cowok berambut merah terang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan... he? Tunggu dulu, kok kayaknya pernah lihat ya? Rambut merah,tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi... ah?! Jangan-jangan...

"nah, yang itu kapten kedua di klub basket putra, namanya adalah Akashi Seijuuro, meski tampang(?) nya seperti itu, Akashi-kun itu pintar dan benar-benar hebat dalam bermain basket, posisinya adalah sebagai Point Guard" ucap Momoi-chan sambil menunjuk kearah cowok yang katanya sih Akashi-kun, eh, tunggu dulu, Akahi itu apa? Kapten kedua?

"Um, Momoi-chan, aku baru tahu kalau Akashi-kun itu kapten di klub basket putra, lagipula bukankah Akashi-kun itu masih anak kelas 1? Memangnya sudah boleh menjadi ketua?" tanyaku kepada Momoi-chan.

"Ya, sebenarnya sih ngga boleh, tapi karena bakat Akashi-kun yang memang benar-benar hebat dan juga auranya yang benar-benar seperti seorang pemimpin, bahkan bisa dibilang Akashi-kun itu sempurna, maka Akashi-kun diberi pengecualian." Ucap Momoi-chan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Hm, jujur aku cukup kaget juga sih, dan saat aku melihat kearah Misa-chan, Yuki-chan,Yuka-chan, Dan Haru-chan, mereka sama sepertiku tadi, cukup tertegun karena mendengar kehebatan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"hm, Momoi-chan tau mereka cukup banyak ya." Ucap Yuka-chan yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Momoi-chan. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"etto, Momoi-chan, kenapa yang latihan disini Cuma 8 orang aja? Yang lainnya?" tanya Misa-chan.

"hm, sebenarnya ada banyak kok~ tapi mereka diliburkan dengan alasan kalau mereka harus beristirahat, padahal sih alasan yang sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi biar mereka ber-7 bisa latihan dengan serius." Ucap Momoi-chan yang membuat aku dan yang lainnya menganggukan kepala kamj pertanda bahwa kami mengerti.

Tidak lama kemudian pertandingan selesai dengan dimenangkan oleh kelompoknya Midorima-kun, Muk-kun, dan Aomine-kun. Mereka bertujuh_**(ditambah Akashi-kun)**_ datang menghampiri kami.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"oy, Satsuki, siapa mereka?" tanya Aomine kepada Momoi sambil mengelap keringatnya menggunakan handuk.

"hm? Mereka itu temannya Kagami-kun dan juga temannya Tetsu-kun~" ucap Momoi yang langsung memperkenalkan kalian.

"he? Jadi kalian ini anggota klub basket cewek ssu? Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta, model terkenal, dan cowok yang paling tampan disini, salam kenal ssu~" tanya Kise sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya yang diakhiri dengan gaya jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membentuk pistol dan diarahkan kebawah dagunya dan jangan lupa dengan kedipan mata. Aneh... itu kesanmu pertama kali dengannya.

"hihihi~ Ki-chan! Kau telat, aku sudah memperkenalkan kalian semua pada mereka tau!" ucap Momoi sambil tertawa.

"Nani?! Momoi-cchi hidoi ssu! Seharusnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri ssu~" ucap Kise sambil memajukan bibirnya. Lalu tatapan mata Kise beralih kearah Yuka, Yuki, dan Misaki yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Hee? Bukannya kalian itu satu kelas denganku ya ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menatap ketiga gadis itu bergantian, sementara ketiga gadis yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka secara serentak.

"Hm, ya begitulah, Kise-kun" ucap Misaki pada Kise sementara orang yang diberikan jawaban Cuma mangut-mangut karena mengerti. Tiba-tiba kamu merasa kalau kamu sedang diperhatikan daritadi akhirnya melihat kesekelilingmu dan kamupun tau siapa yang terus melihat kearahmu yang ternyata adalah Midorima. Lalu kamu teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kamu ikut klub basket, dan tentang buku yang kamu pinjamkan, aku sudah selesai memakainya sih, tapi ada di loker ku, jadi mungkin besok pagi bisa aku kembalikan, ngga apa-apa kan?" tanyamu pada Midorima.

"Ya, itu terserah padamu nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Sementara kamu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kalian mau apa kesini?" tanya Aomine kepada kamu, dan keempat temanmu, yang langsung memberikan perhatian kalian pada si cowok dim itu.

"Hm, karena hari ini klub kami diliburkan, maka kami datang ke klub basket putra untuk melihat-lihat, dan kami tidak akan membuat masalah kok, jadi boleh kan?" tanyamu sambil menatap para anggota klub basket putra sebelum akhirnya sang ketua 2 membuka suara.

"Baiklah, kalian aku izinkan berada disini." Ucap Akashi yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada nya.

"Ha'i, _arigatou gozaimashita!"_ ucapmu, Misaki, Yuka, Yuki, dan Haruka. Dan setelah itu, selama seharian penuh kalian berada di dalam Gym, entah kenapa, hanya dalam waktu satu hari, kalian semua bisa dekat dengan sangat cepat, bahkan kamu sampai bisa hafal dengan sikap mereka, Kuroko yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba, Kise yang berisik dan mempunyai pelukan mematikan(terlihat dari keadaan Kuroko setelah dia memeluknya), Aomine yang memiliki sifat pemalas dan juga mesum, Midorima yang tsundere dan juga _**lucky item**_ kesayangannya, Murasakibara yang tidak bisa pisah lama-lama dengan snack miliknya, Kagami yang memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Aomine tapi tidak mesum seperti Aomine, lalu Akashi , kapten tegas tapi memiliki wibawa(?) yang tinggi, sementara itu, kamu dan teman-temanmu bahkan sempat membantu Momoi sehingga meringankan beban pekerjaannya sebagai Manager. Setelah latihan selesai, kalian semua, bahkan termasuk Akashi berjalan kearah Maji Burger untuk makan bersama, dan percayalah, entah kenapa kamu memiliki sebuah firasat yang cukup kuat bahwa kalian semua akan menjadi teman yang sangat dekat, atau mungkin lebih daripada itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya sepulang sekolah, semua anggota klub basket putri sedang berada di dalam Gym, alasannya? Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah pemberitahuan hasil dari tes yang sudah diberikan. Sekarang, kamu Yuka, Yuki, Misaki, dan juga Haruka sedang berbaris dengan tidak sabar menanti hasil dari tes dan tidak lama kemudian, datanglah orang-orang yang akan memberitahukan hasil dari tes itu, kedua kapten klub basket putri dan juga sang manager.

"_Konnichiwa_ Minna~" teriak Karin sambil melambai-lambai kan tangannya. Yang dibalas dengan sahutan '_konnichiwa'_ dari para anggota. Tentu saja Karin yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mempersilahkan sang kapten utama untuk memberikan sambutan(?).

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memberitahukan pembagian grup mana kalian akan masuk, dan apapun hasilnya, jangan menolak apabila hasil yang kalian terima tidak cukup bagus, karena mau bagaimanapun juga, orang yang memutuskan hasil ini adalah sang pelatih yang memang cukup berbakat dalam menilai seseorang" ucap Yahiko to the point, sementara itu para anggota hanya menganggukan kepala mereka tanda bahwa mereka setuju.

"Oh iya, mohon maaf, tapi ternyata ada orang yang tidak lulus atau bisa dibilag hanya bisa masuk kedalam grup tiga, yaitu.." ucap Seira sambil menyebutkan nama-nama yang tentu saja pemilik dari nama itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Dan setelah sekitar 25 nama dipanggil, Karin langsung menyudahi panggilan untuk grup tiga.

"Nah, kalau yang tadi itu adalah grup tiga, sekarang kami akan menyebutkan siapa yang akan masuk kedalam grup satu." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum yang membuat para anggota heran. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Eh, anoo, kantoku, tapi grup dua nya belum disebutkan, kenapa grup satu duluan?" tanya gadis itu yang malah membuat senyuman Karin semakin lebar dan membuat beberapa anggota bergidik ngeri sementara para senpai hanya _**sweatdroped**_.

"Hihihi~ tentu saja karena kami sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi tahukan bahwa siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata ada beberapa murid kelas 1 yang berhasil masuk kedalam grup 1" ucap Karin sambil terkekeh, dan tentu saja ucapannya itu malah membuat semua anggota yang ada kaget dengan pikiran yang sama _**'ada anak kelas 1 yang bisa masuk grup 1? Pasti bercanda.'**_ Pikir para anggota, dan seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh para anggota Yahiko malah angkat bicara.

"Kami tidak bercanda kok, memang benar ada anak kelas satu yang bisa masuk kedalam grup satu, tentu saja karena bakat mereka yang benar-benar hebat." Ucap Yahiko sambil tersenyum. Dan berkat ucapannya itu, para anggota malah menjadi heboh membicarakan tentang siapa-murid-yang-berbakat-itu. Berbeda denganmu dan keempat sahabatmu yang hanya bisa berharap dan juga yakin kalau kalian bisa masuk. Setelah itu, Haruka memisahkan diri dari barisan.

"Jangan berisik! Kami akan membacaka nama-nama yang akan masuk kedalam grup satu, bagi yang namanya dipanggil, harap memisahkan diri!" ucap Seira sambil memegang kertas yang diberikan oleh Karin.

"Baiklah, yang pertama..." Seira menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk lebih mendramatisir(?) keadaan. " Baiklah yang pertama, Shouma Haruka dari tim 7" ucap Seira yang membuat para angota menengok kearah kelompokmu, dan mulai memberikan selamat,sementara kamu hanya tersenyum kepada Haruka seakan-akan mengucapkan '_Omedetou_ Haru-chan!' yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Haruka.

" Dibilangin, jangan berisik, selanjutnya, hm, ah, Kumika Yuka, dan Kumika Yuki dari kelompok 7, kalian masuk kedalam grup satu, silahkan bergabung dengan Shouma-san" ucap Seira yang langsung membuat Yuka memekik tertahan, dan Yuki langsung tersenyum, dan tentu saja kamu, dan Misaki langsung mengucapkan selamat dan setelah itu mereka berdua ikut memisahkan diri dan bergabung dengan Haruka yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Langsung saja, selanjutnya, Yushira Misaki, dari kelompok 7, selamat kamu masuk kedalam grup satu." Ucap Misaki yang langsung direspon dengan Misaki yang langsung tersenyum senang dan memelukmu yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"hee? Sebagian besar anak kelas 1 yang masuk kedalam grup 1 itu berasal dari kelompok 7 ya?" ucap seorang anggota yang langsung disahut "benar juga sih, apa jangan-jangan semua anggota kelompok 7 bakal masuk grup 1 ya?" balas seseorang, "ya mengingat kalau permainan mereka keren banget sih, memang seharusnya mereka itu masuk kedalam grup 1" ucap suara yang lain, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatmu tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganmu kepada Misaki yang sudah berjalan kearah Haruka, Yuka, dan Yuki sambil mengucapkan "_Ganbatte ne_, [name]-chan!" dan bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, dan selanjutnya, ini nama yang terakhir yang akan masuk kedalam grup satu, dan berarti bagi setiap nama yang tidak dipanggil, maka itu berarti kalian diterima sebagai grup 2, nah, langsung saja, jadi nama-nama anggota yan akan masuk kedalam grup 1 adalah Shouma Haruka, Kumika Yuka, Kumika Yuki, Yushira Misaki dan yang terakhir adalah..." Seira sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, yang membuat para anggota menjadi deg-deg an apalagi kamu yang dari tadi sudah menutup matamu dan berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar namamu lah yang dipanggil, tentu saja keempat sahabatmu juga ikut mendoakanmu karena bagi mereka, meskipun mereka mendapatkan posisi yang terbaik, tanpamu yang merupakan pemimpin mereka, semua usaha mereka akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak padamu dan keempat temanmu karena...

.

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk Yukimura Ayame dari kelompok 9, kamu masuk kedalam grup 1" lanjut Seira setelah sebelumya sempat menghentikan ucapannya...

.

.

Eh?.

.

.

Yukimura... Ayame ?

.

.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pekikan dari beberapa anggota dari kelompok 9 yang mengucapkan selamat kepada salah satu anggota mereka yang bernama Yukimura Ayame itu, sementara kamu?

Kamu hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan mata yang terbelalak dan tubuhmu yang seolah-olah membeku, sama seperti keempat sahabatmu yang juga ikut membeku sepertimu.

.

.

Hanya satu yang dapat kamu pikirkan saat itu...

.

.

.

'Aku telah...

.

.

.

gagal?'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Kyyaaaaa~ akhirnya bisa update juga~

Hihihi~ hayo! Gimaa itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau si 'name' gagal? Mou~~ kasihan juga sih~ padahal teman-temannya lulus tapi dia ngga sendiri, hihihi.

Nah, buat chapter 4 kemarin Saki benar-benar minta maaf ya, selain kepanjangan entah kenapa si [name] itu terkesan sadis dan gimana gitu... sungguh maafkan Saki yang memang rada bolot ini...hiks...*ngaku*

Dan maaf kalau chapter kali ini terkesan flat atau bisa dibilang ngga seru, maaf ya~ TTwTT

Oh iya, kira-kira nama siapa tuh yang ada di gantungan hp punya si [name] ? yah, memang gampang ditebak sih, siapa orangnya, tapi... hubungan mereka berdua apa ya? Ada yang bisa nebak?

Dan maaf kalau chapter ini masih banyak Typo nya padahal Saki udah meriksa...hiks...

Dan juga Saki mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini banyak titik-titiknya, sengaja sih, biar lebih mendramatisir.

Ok ini hasil polling suaranya~

Akashi Seijuuro = 16 suara _***makin banyak yah? **_

Murasakibara Atsushi = tetap 10 suara

Kuroko Tetsuya = 3 suara

Kagami Taiga = 3 suara

Midorima Shintarou = 5 suara *ngga salah ngitung kok~*

Kise Ryouta = - no, ngga ada yang vote

Aomine daiki = nasib... sama kayak Kise

Yosha! Maaf kalau ada yang salah penghitungannya~

Dan maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah, sebenarnya Saki juga ngga tau alias baru tau kalau nama lain dari grup/ penempatan pemain dalam klub basket Teiko ternyata bisa dibilang 'string' juga hehehe~ gomenne~

Heee... jujur aja Saki sempet bingung dengan cara para 1000GF ketemuan sama GoM, dan akhirnya Saki milih cara ini aja deh, walau Saki yakin yang ada malah cerita ini semakin gaje.

Dan mungkin setelah chapter ini, GoM akan semakin banyak berperan dalam fanfic abal ini.

Balas review~

**Pingkan**

Hehehe~ gomen ne Saki juga sadar kok kalau chapter kali ini pendek banget TTATT

Hm? Hidoi?yandere? ya~ bisa dibilang kayak gitu sih... atau mungkin enggak?*ditendang

Hm~ 1000 gf vs kisedai? Ya~ gimana ya? Maunya gimana? Dan kalau memang ada Saki juga bakal dukung 1000gf kok~

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong... pppfftt! Apa-apaan itu?! KATE MERAH?! HAHAHAHAHAHA... sumpah Saki ngakak berat tau! Soalnya Saki kan punya ayam Kate dirumah, eh Saki malah ngebayangin kalau akashi jadi ayamnya Saki pppffttt HAHAHAHAAHA aduduh Saki sakit perut.

Ya, akan Saki pikirkan lagi deh kira-kira 1000gf bakal lawan kisedai atau engga.

Ok deh, terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Akaisora hikari**

Ini udah lanjut~, hm~ akashi nambah satu suara lagi yak?

Aih, bukan jatuh cinta lagi tapi jatuh cintrong ya? Tapi Saki mau nanya, jatuh cintrongnya sama Akashi atau sama mata heterochromenya ya? Wkwkwk

Ne~ terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Pagi~*plak* hm? Wakana Miwa? Temen Hoshi-chan ya?, he~ ngomongnya nge-JLEB? Sama kayak Saki kalau lagi badmood dong~*blink-blink*

Ahahaha~ kadang ada saat dimana Saki mau nge- plagiat kok~*ditendang*

EHH?! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU SAKI UMURNYA 13 TAHUN? MEMANGNYA HOSHI-CHAN UMURNYA BERAPA?!*_**CAPSLOCKNYAMATIINOY**_*

Ehem, ya gitu deh, tsundere megane oha-asa berjalan Cuma dapat 20 suara dibagi 4 dikurang 1 dibagi dua alias 2 suara, sabar ya~.

Mau gimana lagi, Saki juga bingung kenapa banyak banget sih orang yang milih si kurcaci mer—SYUUT...JLEB...GYAAA! APAAN TUH YANG LEWAT ?!*liat sekeliling nemu gunting nancep dikasur*

Hehehe~ ehem, Saki juga maunya sih si 'name' main tanpa ampun juga~ tapi... karena menurut Saki belum saatnya bagi 'name'untuk beraksi soalna kalau si 'name' ngasih tau semua kekuatannya nanti ngga seru dong~

Hehehe~ tulisan TBC itu Cuma keisengan Saki aja kok~*ditabok massal*

He? Senpai-nya ngga minta maaf? Makin songong? Balas songongin aja~*WOY* hm, sebenarnya ada alasan loh kenapa si 'name' dan teman-temannya mau maafin para senpai~ ingat tujuan mereka kan? Nah itu alasannya~

Yang ngerjain? Hm~ entahlah, menurut Hoshi-chan siapa? Tapi kayaknya bukan Makoto deh~

Uh, maaf kalau Saki ngga bisa update terlalu cepet, biasa... otak Saki terlalu padet(?) hehehe...

Nah, terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Wakana Miwa**

Halo~ jadi ini ya, temannya Hoshi-chan~*sok akrab banget sih*

Are? Kalian punya julukan masing-masing ya? Sugoi~

...strategi? memangnya didalam ff gaje ini ada strateginya? Perasaan ngga ada deh -_-...

Eh ada ding~, dan maaf kalau strateginya jelek, maklumin aja, Saki itu bukan pemain basket, dan Saki itu Cuma membuat jalan cerita ff ini menggunakan imajinasi Saki, bisa dibilang, semua gerakan yang ada disini itu Cuma imajinasi dan tidak jelas bisa dilakukan atau enggak.

Terserah aja sih~ Silahkan saja kalau mau diambil~ Saki ngga peduli~*HEY!*

Glek...46—12? SASUGA~(OAO)... main basket itu psti seru yak... Saki jadi pengen main juga, tapi ngga dibolehin.. hiks...TTwTT

Etto...Kana-chan(boleh manggil gitu?) kayaknya itu bener-bener nge-JLEB deh... ngga kasihan tuh para senpai-nya?

Hm? Yang ngisengin? Ya~ siapa yang tau~ wong Saki aja ngga tahu~*DUAKK!*

Ok deh~ Midorima-kun 1 suara lagi~

...

...

...

...

...

HIHIHI~ Kana-chan tsundere nanodayo~*digunting*

Ok ini udah update kok~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

Ngga apa-apa kok~ mau ngereview kapan pun silahkan saja~

Pairingin semua?! Saki ngga tau deh bisa atau enggak karena saki sendiri bukan seorang ahli dalam percintaan...

He? Mirip sama Thor hammer? Beda kok~ kalau si 'name' kan ngga pake efek angin badai/petir yang menyambar~ lagipula dunk-nya ngga sampe bikin ring-nya hancur kan? Cuma geter doang kok~

Setuju... poor Kise &Aomine~*PLAK

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mereview~

Nah, setelah ini Saki mau nanya sesuatu nih~ kalian suka yang mana?

CHARMING AKASHI sifatnya baik, suka menolong, pokoknya sebelum mendapat emperor eye

SADIST AKASHI ya sifatnya sadis, suka nodong gunting, maen gunting, lempar gunting, and nge-bossy, udah dapat emperor eye

Nah, kalau para reader-tachi suka yang mana nih? Saki bingung mau pake Akashi yang mana TTwTT

Silahkan jawab di review ya~ jangan lupa alasannya~

Apalagi sekarang Akashi Seijuuro sudah kembali! Hihihi~ Okaeri Akashi-sama~

Dan Saki juga mau nanya(lagi) nih...ada yang punya request buat jadi saudara/ keluarganya si [name] ? ada ngga? Ngga? Ya udah #plak.

Baiklah karena menurut Saki ini udah terlalu panjang maka segini saja ya~

Kalau ada yang mau ngeflame, kritik, ataupun request silahkan me review~

Dan maaf kalau Saki mungkin bakal hiatus, bentar aja sih, ngga nyampe 1 bulan, soalnya Saki sibuk ngurusin pindahnya Saki dari Jakarta ke Medan. Jadi silahkan tunggu Saki sampai Saki selesai hiatus ya~

Nah! Kira-kira kalau chapter depan sudah di update, apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah [name] akan mengurung diri dan marah kepada teman-temannya? Atau mungkin dia akan berhemti main basket, atau jangan-jangan malah bunuh diri?#plak.

Ok deh, ingat loh ya! Chapter ini memiliki jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya~ hihihi~

Saa~ CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

And RnR please? XDD


End file.
